Explicitly Friends
by whatthedevil'sgoingon13
Summary: Albus Potter and Izzy McCallum are best friends. Follow them through their sixth year of Hogwarts through hardships, anger, love, and friendship.  Bad summary, moderately good story K  for some language.
1. Chapter 1

"Isabelle! Hurry up, we need to go!" my brother called out to me. I sighed, exasperated. This was my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the train was going to leave in about a minute.

"'Kay, Trent, I'm coming," I called back to my little brother as I boarded the train. This was his very first year, and I don't think I'd ever seen him so happy.

Suddenly, someone came up behind me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Albus!" I screeched at my best friend as I saw the tell-tale flash of messy black hair. And yes, we were just best friends. Nothing more, despite the accusations, which were ridiculous. He _did not _like me like that, and the feeling was mutual. Explicitly friends.

Al set me down, grinning stupidly. "Miss me?" he teased, happiness in his bright green gaze, and I punched his arm.

"Come _on!_" Trent shouted again from the train, and I cast an annoyed glance at Albus.

"Gosh, do I hate little brothers. You'd better apologize to James if you _ever_ acted like this to him. Really is a pain," I told my friend irritably.

He feigned shock. "I'm hurt, Izzy! How could you assume that _I _would be annoying in any way?" he asked me. I just laughed at the fake sadness on his face and pulled him along to the train.

We searched a little while for an open compartment, stopping to chat with a few people on the way. We finally found one that was unoccupied and slipped in.

"How was your summer?" Albus questioned. "I mean, besides the misery you must have felt without me being there…"

"Actually," I began, smirking, "it was wonderful. Even without my arrogant best friend." I looked at him, grinning.

"Aw, shut up," he mumbled at me. "In case it mattered to anyone, my break was a disaster," Albus informed me. "Lily got Dragon Pox, and you and Rose were both out of the country," he shot me a disapproving glare before smiling goofily. "I _did_ get a little bit of enjoyment out of James though…" I shot him a curious look. "He was gone one day," he began to explain, the smile growing, "and an owl came. I didn't recognize it, and Mum and Dad were taking care of Lily, so I took the letter." Albus paused for effect. "The aforementioned letter was from Jamesie's new, secret, little girlfriend, Celeste Marten!" he smiled wildly at me, obviously pleased with himself.

I just snorted at his excitement. "What, Al? Are you, like, two?" I asked him teasingly. "James is graduating next year, he's allowed to have a girlfriend! And don't act like _you _haven't gone out with anyone," I glared at him accusingly.

Al blushed. "I…yeah, but…I mean, James is my brother! I'm allowed to make fun of him!" he told me defensively.

I just sighed. James was much different than his brother. He was a year older than Albus, but James was much less social, kind of like me. James was quiet, shy, and slightly awkward at times. I, however, had known the Potters long enough to coax James into somewhat of a friendship with me. He was really funny and sarcastic and witty if you could get him to talk. Sometimes I pitied the poor boy. Wasn't the older brother supposed to be the one acting like Al was right now?

"Just…cut your brother some slack, 'kay Al?" I asked him. Al just stared at me, shocked.

"I thought you were my _friend!_" he exclaimed, pretending that I'd hurt him dearly.

"Al. All I'm saying is that maybe you could be, I dunno, a little _nicer_ to Jamie every once in a while?" He winced. "Fine, Al." I sighed. "Don't tell James, but you're my favorite between you two," I told him, and he acted like he was shocked. I ignored him, continuing. "But…I just think that you could lay off him every once in a while. You're still my favorite though," I said.

"Thank goodness!" Al gasped. "I was worrying that you would ditch me, your best friend since first day of first year, for James! I mean, I was legitimately-" I cut him and his sarcasm off by punching his arm.

"Shut up, Albus!" I exclaimed. He just grinned at me.

Gosh, did I love that boy.

"McCallum, Trenton!" Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher, called out. At this I perked up worriedly. Trent could be quite a burden, but I loved him to pieces. I really wanted him to be in Gryffindor with me, but he was just _so_ smart. Like, seriously, he probably knew ten times as many charms and spells as I did half way through my first year. He just picked up on things so fast, and he was always, I mean _always_, reading. Obviously Ravenclaw material.

Then again, he was the first kid so far to glide up to the sorting hat like nothing was wrong. All the other first years had scampered timidly up to the stool, quiet as mice. This kid was smart, but he was pretty brave too. He'd done a lot of ridiculous stuff.

He pulled the hat on his head, and it fell down past his eyes. He just sat there, back straight, as he awaited the verdict.

The hat was obviously having trouble. I mean, with a mind that amazing, a heart big and loyal enough for Hufflepuff, and perfectly made to fit in Gryffindor at the same time, this wasn't easy at all.

Then, the silence was broken. "GRYFFINDOR!"

I was the first one to start cheering for him, then the rest of my house followed my lead. Trent walked past me, grinning hugely, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. He pulled away after a second, smiling up at me still. "Congrats, kid," I told him. He just blushed and ran to his fellow first years.

The sorting finished, as did the feast a while later. I stood up with Albus as we set off around the first years, who were being herded by the prefects. Al and I made our way to the common room, laughing and talking. Rose Weasley, Al's cousin, caught up with us as we walked along.

"Hey, Izzy," Rose said to me, smiling.

I smiled back. "Hey!" Rose and I were pretty good friends. Her and Al were close, so she hung out with us quite a bit.

She then turned to Albus, smirking. The redheaded girl leaned over and whispered something in her cousin's ear, and he blushed profusely.

Rose just giggled, then turned back towards me, a knowing smile still remaining on her face. "See you guys later!" she chirped, running towards her friends.

"Al…" I began nervously. He didn't respond. "What did she want?"

"Oh…um…nothing…doesn't matter…" he grimaced, then stared at the floor before looking up at me. "Really. It's not a big deal." He was still blushing.

What the hell was that?

**A/N: So, this is my first story. I don't know if it's any good…I guess I could've done better…but, just tell me what you think?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So. I got at least 40 hits…and no reviews. Rude. Come on, guys! I just wanna know how it is! I don't care if you think it's AWFUL. Just LET ME KNOW! Please? I'm begging, here. I'm not one to beg, but you've made me do this. I will love you forever if you review. You'll be my best friend. I'll be your slave. Well, maybe.**

**Anywho. I also wanna apologize for the crappy summary and the not-so-great first chapter. I'm not amazing with beginnings. **

**I don't own Harry Potter…yet. I'm workin' on it.**

**Anyways…**

Albus POV:

I walked down the halls as Isabelle chatted animatedly. It was our first day back at Hogwarts, and we were both excited for our sixth year.

Suddenly, my cousin Rose bounced up to us.

"Hey, Izzy," Rose smiled to my friend.

"Hey!" Izzy greeted her back.

Then Rose turned and smiled mischievously at me. She leaned to me and whispered, "Having fun with your little girlfriend?" Rose was grinning madly.

"Shut the hell up," I muttered angrily, blushing as I spoke. I did NOT like Izzy like that. At all. We were _friends_.

Rose laughed and ran off into the crowd. _She's probably looking for her lovely boyfriend, Malfoy, _I thought to myself angrily.

"Al…" Izzy started. I ignored her, but she persisted. "What did she want?"

"Oh…um…nothing…doesn't matter…" I murmured. I looked at my shoes. I'd never noticed how interesting the tiles in the hall were… "Really. It's not a big deal." I blushed. Why was I blushing? I had no reason whatsoever to blush.

Damn cousins.

Izzy's POV:

I sighed tiredly and looked down at the parchment in front of me. "I hate potions," I muttered irritably. Albus just laughed, and I glared at him. "It's just…ugh!" I exclaimed.

"Good choice in adjectives," he smiled at me.

I ignored his sarcastic remarks, looking down at my four-foot long essay. I let out another tired sigh; I was still a foot short. Giving up, I shoved the paper to the side before pulling out another piece of clean parchment.

"Watcha doin'?" Al inquired.

"I'm gonna write a letter to Marie," I told him.

Marie was my 22-year-old sister. She was farthest apart from me in age out of my two siblings, but I was definitely closer with her than Trent. Marie always wrote me long, funny letters (she had the best sense of humor) and she liked to send me presents sometimes, too.

Graduating from Hogwarts three years ago, Marie was a healer at St. Mungo's, but she had been a professional Quidditch chaser for a year after she had gotten out of school. She gave it up because she claimed it to be "too dangerous" or something. Marie was gorgeous, too. She had naturally blonde hair that she had dyed brown-black, huge, beautiful, blue eyes, and she was pretty skinny.

I scribbled out a long letter to my eldest sister, then hopped out of my seat, taking the note with me.

"Where you going now?" Albus asked.

"Nosy, aren't we?" I teased. "Just up to the owlery to send this off," I told him, and he nodded approvingly.

I trotted through the halls, up to the owlery. When I got up there, I found my tawny owl, Cheesecake (long story, don't ask), and tied the note to her leg. I was on my way out when Finn Reeds came in.

I'm gonna be blunt, here. I'd been good friends with Finn for some time now, and had developed quite the crush over time. Yes, he was kinda weird, but that's what I liked about him so much. Quirky, cute, and sweet. What's not to like?

"Hey, Izzy," he said, breaking me from my reverie. "What's up?" Finn smiled at me, his blue eyes glinting.

"Not much," I told him. Boy, did I like this kid. "Just…sending a letter to Marie. You?"

"Oh, I just have to send this note back to my mom," he told me.

My heart fluttered just looking at him. Yeah, I know that's cheesy, but, well…

"I should get going," I told him.

"Right, see ya later!" he called to me.

I was still in a daze when I got back to the common room. Al must've noticed, because he spoke up as I sat down. "You look like Professor Scamander," he told me. Luna Scamander taught charms, and she was a little insane to say the least. "Did you run into a certain someone whose name starts with F and ends with -inn?" he asked teasingly.

"Shut up," I mumbled, slapping him on the arm. I could already feel the blush work its way up my cheeks.

"I'm gonna get you two together someday," he told me decisively. I shot him an inquiring look. He laughed at my confusion. "That way you'll shut up about him," I blushed more. "Plus," he continued, "he's the only guy that I'm not afraid will hurt you. I've known him for a while now," he informed me.

"Wow, Al. I don't think I've ever had your permission like this to date someone…" I told him jokingly, but it was true. Al was sweet, but he was just so…protective sometimes.

"Yeah, well you're lucky. But if that boy hurts you in any way-"

"I can take care of myself, Al," I interrupted. I flashed him a smile before starting back up on my potions essay.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, if anyone actually cares. I know this is a little…random so far, but I'm just setting up the most important elements of the story right now.**

**I think I'll make a few parts in Al's POV, but this will mostly be in Izzy's. If it's from Albus, I probably just wanted to clear things up a little, or maybe give his opinion and feelings on things.**

**I _REALLY _want to know how you feel about this, so review pleeeaaaasssseeee! I mean, would it kill you to write me a couple sentences about this? I know you guys probably have much more of a life than I do, seeing as I'm the one cooped up on my computer...but still. And I'm perfectly fine with anonymous reviews, no problem with that at all. So review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! REVIEWS! Much thanks to **_**StandUponPoint **_**and **_**academy girl**_**! I got the email on my ipod, and I seriously grabbed the computer and just started typing. So, here's to you!**

**Done with my rant. Read and review please!**

* * *

><p>Izzy's POV:<p>

_Hey Izzy,_

_Hope you're having an awesome_

_day! How's school? Do you have friends (other than Alby, of course)? Are you learning anything useful? Is anyone being mean to you? Because I'll come and beat them up for you._

_Trent's birthday is coming up. What if I sent him a package that exploded in his face or something? Haha. Are you coming home for Christmas, or spending break with the Potters? You should definitely come home, or I might cry._

_Fishstick and me miss you SO much! Come home soon._

_Smell ya later,_

_Marie_

* * *

><p>I scanned back over my sister's letter again, laughing softly to myself. Truth was, I'd forgotten about Trent's birthday on December 2nd. Yeah, I was a bad sister. Whoops.<p>

I folded the paper carefully and set it in my trunk, then pulled on my clothes, braided my hair, and trotted down the stairs.

I looked around the common room for the familiar head of messy, black hair. Spotting it, I walked over and sat down by all.

"First Quidditch match today," he informed me, "against Slytherin."

I groaned. Gryffindor-Slytherin matches were the _worst. _The players got completely vicious; some Slytherin beater had completely knocked James, our keeper, off of his broom last time. Nasty fall…

Al looked down at me, his untidy hair covering his green eyes. "Oh, I'll be careful, don't worry." His tone was obviously supposed to be reassuring, but I knew better than to believe him. He said that every time.

"Right…"I responded unsurely. "But if you go and get yourself killed, I will not feel the least bit sorry for you. You all just get way too violent out there."

Al just laughed. "Izzy, we both know you'd miss me!" he joked.

"Whatever," I scoffed. "Hey, I need to grab a sweater, but do you want to go outside? It's so nice out," I asked Albus.

"Sure, meet you back down here in a minute," he said, and we both went up to our separate dorms.

I trotted up to the sixth year room and grabbed my jacket. I shared my room with just two other girls: Allison Creevey and Melissa Jackson. I liked Allison good enough; she was really nice and pretty funny, actually. Melissa, on the other hand…we just didn't get along.

I found Al waiting on me in the common room, and we made our way to the lake. As we were walking around the clear blue water, watching tentacles occasionally break the glassy surface, I felt a drop of water hit my head. I looked up abruptly.

Suddenly, it was pouring. I laughed loudly, glancing at Al. He was just looking at me curiously.

"I _love _the rain!" I explained, but started up towards the castle anyways. I saw a flash of lightning, heard a roll of thunder. I stopped in my tracks, smiling widely and spinning, the rain trickling down my cheeks. I heard Albus laugh at me, and I looked up at him. He was just grinning down at me.

"I'm cold!" he complained. "And _you're _insane," he told me, laughing. "Come on, we're going inside," Al told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the castle. I giggled some more as we made our way back.

We got to the doors, and Al released my hand. I muttered a quick spell, drying off both of our clothes. Al and I went back up to the common room, warming up by the fire. We must have talked for a few hours there, because Al looked at his watch and yawned.

"It's late," Al informed me, "and I have a big game tomorrow. Can't have our star seeker too tired to find the snitch!" He grinned crookedly at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too big of a head, or else that broom might not hold you up tomorrow," I told him, smiling slightly. "Well, go get your beauty sleep, Al."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Good night to you, too, Izzy," he muttered.

I just laughed at him as I made my own way up to the dormitory.

**A/N: So, this was mostly a filler chapter. Sorry it's so short. Next one's gonna have some action, some drama…ya know. It should be longer. And yeah, I know this chapter was all kinda random, but…whatever. I might put up another chapter today, if it affects anyone's life. I don't have much else to do, but no promises. **

**Also, there's this story called **_**It's Your Life, Live It **_**by **_**UpxInxThexClouds. **_**It's pretty cute, so you should check it out. Sounds like this author is feeling pretty discouraged 'cause no one will review, and she's written 5 chapters. Been there, done that, right? Anyway, look it up! **

**As always, read and review and I'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not updating again…stupid homework! Ugh. Algebra and whatnot.**

**Anyways, this chapter's gonna be more dramatic. Also, this whole story is going to be pretty intense, I've decided. Heart-wrenching, but happy in the end. At least, that's what I'm going for.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

_Thump, thump, thump. _

I heard a large group of people dragging themselves down the stairs. It was then that I remembered the Quidditch match today. I jumped out of my bed, careful not to wake my roommates.

I got dressed, putting on my gold V-neck and my dark skinny jeans. I pulled my scarlet jacket on and snuck out of my dorm.

I could already hear the excited chatter of the Quidditch team as I dashed down the stairs. I scanned the group for Al, spotting my friend on the edge of the cluster. Running up behind him, I attacked him with a hug. He turned around and smiled down at me. I returned the grin, murmuring, "Good luck," before I let go.

The team made their way down to the Great Hall, and I followed along with Al as usual.

"Al," I said when we sat down, "you really need to eat. You don't want to pass out on your broom just 'cause you didn't eat," I told him. Al just looked down at the food before him, not saying anything. I sighed to myself. This happened before every Gryffindor-Slytherin game. Al would get so nervous that James and I would have to shove food down his throat.

"She's right, Al." James had come up behind us with his arm around Celeste. James was our keeper, and Celeste was one of the chasers. "As your captain and your brother, I'm telling you that if you don't eat, you're not going out there today," James stated firmly.

Albus let out a long breath, then scooped some bacon onto his plate. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Al," I told him. He just mumbled something I couldn't understand in response.

* * *

><p>"Here comes the Gryffindor Team, now!" boomed the magically magnified voice of Colin Creevey, Allison's older brother. " Our beaters, Finn Reeds and Dean Finnigan; Keeper James Potter; Chasers Celeste Marten, Scorpius Malfoy, and the ever lovely Lily Potter," Lily laughed at this, tossing her long red hair. James just shot Colin a warning look. "Oh, sorry Jamsie. Didn't mean anything by that. Seeing as she's your sister…anyways. Finally, our star seeker, Albus Potter!"<p>

One by one, each member of the team flew onto the pitch. Colin introduced the Slytherin team in the same way, but with a bit more distaste. Madam Woods threw the Quaffle up into the air, starting the game.

Lily and the Slytherin chaser both flew at it, but Lily grabbed the ball first.

"Potter's got the ball! The small, attractive one that is. No, not you, Albus," Colin laughed, while Al pretended to look offended. "Get your head in the game, Al!" Colin cried. "Woods has the Quaffle, and-10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" The sea of red and gold cheered at this, while the Slytherins just hurled angry comments at The Gryffindors. "And now the Slytherin Chaser, Goyle, makes his way to score, and-FOUL! PROFESSOR, THAT WAS A FOUL!"

Slytherin's beater had come up and hit James' broom with his bat, causing James to momentarily plummet downwards. This gave Goyle just enough time to score. I turned to Rose, who was next to me, to see fear in her eyes. James' broom wasn't flying quite right…

The game continued. "Right. After that _rude _attack by the slimy little gits-"

"CREEVEY!"

"Sorry, Proffesor Longbottom. Anyways, Lily's got the Quaffle, to Malfoy-10 more points to Gryffindor!" More cheers erupted from the stands, but my eyes were on Albus. He had seen the Snitch, but so had Penny Parkinson, the Slytherin Seeker.

They zoomed off around the pitch, Penny slowly catching up to Al. Suddenly, a red blur flew right by Penny, who had to swerve to avoid it. I looked around to see Finn, smiling widely at me, proud from his incredible shot. I smiled back and gave a thumbs up, turning back to watch Al. He was just ten feet from the Snitch…eight feet…

Six feet…

Two…

And then it was in his hand, his fingers closed around it. A huge grin spread across his face as he came back down to the ground.

Rose and I ran onto the pitch, elated at the victory. Rose veered towards Scorpius, enclosing him in a huge hug, which he returned, surprised.

I ran towards Al, breaking my way through the excited Gryffindors. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him.

He just looked at me, dazed and grinning. "We won!" he told me.

"Damn right!"

* * *

><p>As usual, there was a huge party in the common room. Al and James had smuggled in some Butter Beer, and I was talking to Finn.<p>

"That was _amazing!_" I praised him. "I mean, we could've lost if it weren't for you! Penny was _this _close to getting the Snitch!"

Finn just smiled his crooked smile, engulfing me in a huge hug. I hugged him back, only to see Al smiling at me, giving me a thumbs up.

_Shut up!_ I mouthed to him, but Al just laughed.

Finn pulled away and looked into my eyes. We held that for a moment, before he broke the gaze, and we both blushed.

"You have…really pretty eyes," Finn whispered to me, grabbing my hand.

I was blushing furiously now. "Th-thanks," I mumbled.

Then Albus sauntered over and handed us each a Butter Beer, keeping one for himself. Way to ruin the moment, Al.

"You were great, Al!" I told him despite my annoyance, and he grinned, still astonished with his own victory.

"Well, this guy right here," he gestured to Finn, "really helped us win it. Seriously."

Finn blushed a little bit more. "I'm going to go get some food," he mumbled, smiling. He turned to me. "You want something?" Finn asked, his beautiful blue eyes looking into my supposedly "really pretty" ones.

"Uh-no thanks," I stuttered, still flustered. When was the last time anyone ever complimented me like that…?

"What a charmer!" Al teased after Finn left, but I ignored him. "Celeste thinks he likes you, ya know," he informed me.

"Oh…um…" I wasn't sure how to respond, but I was bubbling with excitement inside.

I talked with the team for a while, everyone still overjoyed from winning. I yawned, resting my head on Al's shoulder. "I think I'm going to go to bed…" I mumbled. "It must be past midnight."

Al nodded, smiling. "Go get your beauty sleep," he murmured jokingly, and I slapped his arm.

"Are you saying I need it?" I teased, but got up and walked towards the dorms.

As I was making my way to the stairs, I heard someone in a corner. I looked over to see Finn.

With Melissa Jackson.

Kissing Melissa Jackson.

_Snogging _Melissa Jackson.

I stood in shock for a moment, finally making myself move up the stairs unnoticed.

Had he ever liked me? Did he just get drunk or something? No, there was no Firewhiskey at this party, surprisingly enough. What had happened to the flirting? The compliments? I thought back on everything…Finn had always seemed a little…flirtatious around me. What happened?

I heard a knock on my door. I collected myself and opened it. I looked up to see Al, his eyes full of worry.

"Izzy…I saw you run up the stairs…what happened?" he asked, his words quiet and kind.

I fell against his chest, crying softly. "He-he was…he was k-kissing _Melissa," _I stammered, the words stinging my throat.

"Finn?" Al sounded shocked.

I just nodded my head, still crying into him.

"That idiot. He led you on! All the flirting, pretending to like you…" his sentence dropped off, seeming to sense I had already figured this out. "He's gonna regret this."

"Al, no-"

"Izzy," he cut me off, his voice angry, "he had told some guys, including me, that he had feelings for you…he said he wanted to…you know…ask you out…"

I looked up shocked.

"I know, I shouldn't have tried to hook you up, but…he seemed to make you so happy…but he's and idiot. And a liar. He's no good for you."

"Al. It's not your fault," I assured him, hugging him tighter.

Maybe, with Al by my side, this would pass. I had him. He was my best friend, and he would help me through. Stupid crushes wouldn't ruin our friendship.

I had Albus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! What a jerk. I think this kind of shows Izzy's relationship with Al. They joke and laugh and make fun of each other, but they're always around for each other. Anyways, I think I'm gonna write this section in Al's POV next chapter, then continue on past it. What are your thoughts?**

**And I seriously stayed up till like, 11:00 last night writing this for you guys. Many thanks to my reviewers and readers, even if you don't review. You guys keep me going.**

**This really wasn't the heart-wrenching part I was talking about, but it's coming. **

**Oh, and look! See that button? Right there? The one that says "Review"? Yeah, that one. **

**Click on it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_You keep playing me like a fruit machine_

_Putting in change systematically_

_Winning streak that you had over me_

_It's turned into your broken tragedy_

_Turn your pockets out onto the street_

_Now you see you've spent it all on me_

_You see my true colors out of sync_

_Now your skin is a pair of sympathies_

_-Fruit Machine, The Ting Tings_

**Al's POV:**

I sat on the couch in front of the fire, talking and laughing with Izzy and the rest of the Gryffindor team. Izzy seemed exceptionally happy tonight, and I figured it didn't have a whole lot to do with Quidditch. I had caught Finn flirting with her a little while earlier, and she had been ecstatic ever since.

Izzy yawned, leaning her head against my shoulder. She looked up at me tiredly with her large, blue-green eyes. "I think I'm going to bed. It must be past midnight…" she told me, yawning again.

I watched her walk up to the stairs, but she stopped. There was a blank sort of look on her face, which then turned to horror as she sprinted up the stairs.

This worried me; she had been so lively just a minute ago, but she had looked devastated when she ran towards her dorm.

"I'll be right back," I muttered, and James looked up at me curiously, his arm around Celeste's shoulders. I ignored the inquisitive glance and grabbed my broom. When I got to the stairs, I hopped on my broom and kicked off, gliding through the stairwell effortlessly. I hopped off when I got to the sixth year dorms, having made it past the enchanted staircase.

I knocked on the door, and Izzy opened it cautiously. When she saw me, she leaned into my chest, crying quietly. I stood in shock for a moment, but I lifted my arms and wrapped them around my friend's petite frame. Izzy McCallum didn't cry easily.

Whoever did this to her was going to pay.

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed, thinking about Izzy: her small body falling into me, looking up at me with sad eyes, her heart-shaped face framed by her long, thick blonde hair that had fallen out of her usual braid. I wasn't tall, but I also wasn't short, probably a right around six feet. Despite this, I was still taller than my best friend, seeing as she was about 5 foot and 4 inches, and she had felt so tiny in my arms in that moment. Izzy's unhappiness had made me miserable. I <em>hated <em>seeing her like this. But I hated Finn Reeds even more for doing this to her.

I wanted so desperately to show that git why he didn't mess with Isabelle McCallum, but Izzy said no. I had promised her before leaving that I wouldn't hurt him.

After Izzy had collected herself a bit in her dorm, I accio-ed her pyjamas, then placed them in her hands, ushering her to the bathroom to change. I had waited on her bed for her to come out, and when she did emerge, I gave her one last hug good-night. Normally, I wouldn't have been so…touchy-feely, but she was completely heart-broken. Yes, it was a little awkward, but she had needed comfort. After she pulled out of the hug, Allison Creevey walked in. She looked at me for a second, but didn't seem bothered by my presence: I sometimes came to their dorm. I left her and Izzy together, knowing Ally would comfort her further.

Now, I was looking up at the canopy of my four-poster bed. All I could think about was Izzy, the hurt apparent in her eyes as had she wept into my shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I woke up the next morning, and last night's events immediately struck me full force again. Finn had made me miserable. _He was snogging Melissa Jackson. _That was all I could think about. Their bodies moving together, her fingers pulling at his hair, moaning, his hands moving across her back, their lips moving perfectly in sync…

_No, _I told myself firmly. _I am _not _going to let him do this to me. _He was just a guy, a stupid boy. And if he liked Melissa, there was no way in hell that he was right for me.

I determinedly pulled myself out of bed, slipping into my light purple tank top and skinny jeans, then put my white cardigan on over my shirt. I brushed my long, blonde hair out and pulled it back into a thick braid, tugging my black beanie over my hair. I could have used magic to get this done quicker, but I loved the way the brush felt in my hair.

I snuck out of my dorm, careful not to wake my roommates, especially Melissa; I couldn't deal with that right now. I trotted down the stairs to the common room, and Albus was sitting in front of the fire. He had dark bags under his eyes and a faraway look on his face. Al obviously hadn't slept well at all.

"Hey," I said quietly.

Al jerked around, and the worry was apparent in his eyes. He jumped up from his chair and walked over to me, pulling me into another hug. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Al. I'm fine," I told him, and I could hear the resolve in my own voice. Last night really didn't matter. I was stronger than I looked.

My best friend just looked at me, the concern still present in his deep green eyes, but he smiled at me. "Good. Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Hey, look at this," I said to Al, who was shoving so much food in his mouth that you'd think he'd not eaten for a week. I pushed the <em>Daily Prophet <em>across the table, pointing out a story to Al.

He scanned the article I had placed in front of him. "Oh, yeah. My dad was telling me about this guy...sounds like a nutjob," he said before pushing the paper back to me. The story I had pointed out was about some insane dark wizard. He'd supposedly attacked some shop in Diagon Alley recently.

"Really? What did he tell you about him?" I asked curiously. Al's dad was Head Auror, so I figured that Al was the most accurate source I had.

"Er...I'm not really sure of the details," he told me between mouthfuls, "but he sounds like a crazy wizard trying to get power. Calling himself...Dúnmharú or something. Apparantely he was a huge Voldemort supporter, and now he's trying to bring all of that stuff back," Al informed me. "Dad says they're not too worried about him. Rather daft, I guess."

I nodded. "Anyone who believes what Voldemort was saying is probably an idiot."

* * *

><p>Sunday was fairly uneventful. I got Al to act normally around me. I loved him, but the sweetness was <em>kind of <em>creeping me out, just a little.

Monday, my classes were awful. I was completely and utterly bored. Most of my time was wasted by passing notes to Al.

**This is sooo boring! -Izzy**

_**I'm terribly sorry. -Al**_

**You should be.**

_**Ok, I'm actually trying to focus for once. Unlike you, I don't read textbooks in my spare time, nerd.**_

**Shut up. I don't read textbooks. You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you and I can perform a simple disarming spell!**

_**I could disarm you any day! I just want to pay attention to this one lesson, okay?**_

**Fine. Leave me to die of boredom, you prat.**

After that, I had nothing to do for the rest of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I really liked Professor Lupin but…this was boring.

Finally, Lupin dismissed our class and I gathered my things, escaping to the hallway. Al was talking to his god-brother/professor about something in the lesson, so I made my way down to lunch myself. I was _very_ hungry.

As I was walking to the Great Hall, I saw Finn talking to Melissa, who was giggling, their hands intertwined. I stopped for a split second, and I caught Finn's eye. He…did he just…wink at me?

No. He was with obviously Melissa now. I had got over him anyways. Seriously. I didn't like him anymore. At all.

I pushed on towards the Great Hall, getting Finn out of my head. Soon, Al came and sat across from me, shaking his messy black hair out of his face. We ate and talked and laughed like we normally did, but there was a certain coldness hidden deep beneath Al's gaze.

Why couldn't he get over this Finn business as fast as I had?

* * *

><p>I sat in the common room, doing my assignments as usual. Al wasn't by my side right now. He was talking to James, Scorpius, Rose, and Celeste about Quidditch or something.<p>

I sighed and stood up, walking towards my dorm to retrieve an extra quill. When I got to the stairwell, someone stood in my path. I looked up, expecting Al, but instead found myself staring straight into bright blue eyes.

"Hey, Izzy," Finn said to me.

Ok. I would be normal around him. He needn't ever know my previous feelings towards him, or that I had caught him after the game…

"Hi," I replied, smiling politely at him.

"So, Hogsmeade is coming up next week," he told me. What was going on? "Would you care to accompany me there?" Finn asked, a crooked grin covering his face.

I was shocked. Not pleasantly, either. "You're going out with Melissa," I said, almost informatively.

He laughed. "Good point. How about you meet me tonight in the corridors, instead?" he asked, then added, "Melissa won't find out." He winked at me as he said this.

I stood there in astonishment, unable to speak. Finally, my voice seemed to work again. "You're asking me to cheat with you," I managed.

"Come now, love. Don't say it like that. I can love more than one woman at once, can I not? Especially a young lady beautiful as yourself," he cooed.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Reeds?" I shot at him as I tried to push past so I could leave. "I won't tell Melissa about this, but you speak to me ever again, and I swear, this will find its way around the whole freaking school," I hissed maliciously as I turned from Finn's astonished face.

I shoved him out of the way and sauntered off towards Al and my other friends. James and Albus both glanced up at me wonderingly. I brushed them off as I sat down by Rose, who was giggling next to Scorpius. I didn't hang out with these people a ton, but they were probably the closest group of friends I had. I wasn't exactly Miss Social.

I watched Rose and Scorp. They were perfect for each other. You could just see how easy it was for them to talk to one another, though Rose did blush occasionally. The two of them were practically a match made in heaven. They were just the only ones that didn't realize.

"What's up?" Al asked me quietly.

I looked to him and sighed, then recounted my story hesitantly. Albus just looked at me, astounded and angry.

Suddenly, he stood up and walked towards the portrait hole that Finn had just exited through.

"Al no-" I started, but he was already clambering out of the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! What a jerk, that Finn. So, the last chapter didn't quite work out like I'd wanted it to, but whatever.<strong>

**So, I've been working on this chapter FOREVER! You likey? Tell me what you think please! And any suggestions or predictions for the upcoming chapters are welcome here! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, no one would have read it.**_

* * *

><p><em>I can't stand to see this<em>

_Get me home_

_Take me away, I'm gonna hurt somebody_

_Take me away right now_

_How could she say, she wanted more,_

_You better_

_Take me away right now._

_Take Me Away _by _Plain White T's_

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

I didn't know where he'd gone. All I was sure of was that he'd hurt Izzy, my very best friend I'd ever had, even above Rose (don't tell her that, mkay?), and he was going to pay dearly.

I knew Izzy really didn't like this overprotective side of me sometimes, but I couldn't help it. I had a huge family with tons of girls that I had to keep safe, so it was just natural for me.

I stalked down the halls, one hand gripped tight around my wand, the other clenching and unclenching angrily. I must have looked terrifying, because a group of second year Ravenclaws squealed and ran off, but I didn't give a damn. I was going to find Finn.

Suddenly, I heard something rattling around in a closet. I hardly had time to think about it before I heard someone moan out.

"Mmm…_Finn…_ohh…"

I lifted my wand and blasted the door open, a scream releasing from Melissa.

I looked at the two. Melissa was just in her tank top and skirt; apparently she had lost her real shirt somewhere in this intense snogging session with the man-whore before me. Finn, on the other hand, was completely lacking any type of shirt, his dark blonde hair disheveled, a startled look covering his face.

The two looked up at me, Melissa slightly embarrassedly, while Finn just looked angry.

"What the _bloody hell _is wrong with you, Reeds?" I burst out, but Finn just looked up at me resiliently. This guy was really pissing me off.

"What's it look like to you, you little git?" he shot back, while Melissa looked down at her feet.

I laughed icily. "Well, Reeds, it looks to me like you've been flirting on multiple occasions with my best friend, snogging her roommate, then trying to cheat on your girlfriend here with Izzy." Finn turned an unflattering shade of red. "What, did you think Izzy was just some slut that you could shag, then leave and go back to Melissa? Or whatever other girl you decide you want next?"

"I…no…what…none of that's true!" he exclaimed, flustered.

"Oh, don't even try that. I've watched all of this happen. Just 'fess up, okay? Or this is gonna hurt a lot worse," I threatened maliciously.

"No!" Finn shouted. Now he was angry. "Like I said, none of that's true. Now just go. Go…snog Izzy or something. She's pretty much your girlfrie-"

"OPPUGNO!" I yelled, and a flock of vicious birds shot from my wand and started attacking Finn. Spell courtesy of Aunt Hermione. "Fernunculus!" I cried, and immediately his face broke out in boils. Finn had said too much. He'd crossed the line when he said that Izzy and I were…together.

Melissa squealed from beside him and sprinted down the hall, buttoning her shirt back up as she went.

Finn looked up at me, glaring. "Expelliarmus!" he shrieked, but I was too fast.

"Protego!"

"Reeds! Potter!" a stern, low voice came from down the hall. I looked over to see Professor Longbottom sprinting towards us, while Professor Scamander stood dreamily at the end of the hall.

"Headmistress's office! Now!" he barked at us and turned around. I grimaced, but followed nonetheless. What was I going to tell them? Would Izzy want them to know about this? Probably not.

My two professors walked swiftly down the hall, Finn and I in tow. I stared resolutely ahead, but I thought I saw Finn glance over at me from the corner of my eye.

When we got up to the Professor McGonagall's office, Professor Lovegood knocked calmly and politely on the door. She rested her hand on Longbottom's shoulder, trying to calm him down, then glanced back at me and smiled slightly. Her and Longbottom were, of course, very close to my parents. They had gone to school together and fought by one another at the Battle of Hogwarts.

An annoyed looking McGonagall opened the door, and I decided to go with the casual approach. "Hullo, Minnie," I said brightly, "how've you been lately?"

The strict woman cast me a dark glare. "Fine, Mr. Potter, until you two showed up at my office." I smiled happily. "And I require much more respect when you address me, Potter," McGonagall said, her piercing eyes burning holes through my head.

"I see. Tough week, I take it. I know the feeling," I said sincerely.

The professor just glared at me again, starting to open her mouth, but Professor Scamander cut her off.

"You're very much like Fred and George, Albus," she told me softly, staring down at me.

I took the reference to my uncles, one of them being deceased, as a great compliment. "Why thank you, Professor Scamander!" I beamed. She just looked at me, not saying anything more.

Professor McGonagall glanced at my peculiar professor inquisitively, but continued on. "Into my office, if you please."

We stepped through the doorway, and I sat down on one of the chairs. "Ah, home sweet home," I murmured cheerily, but McGonagall just gave me another stern glance. Nothing new with that.

"Professor," Longbottom began from behind me, "I found these two boys dueling in the hallway, though it looked rather one-sided," he said, casting me a glance. Hey, I couldn't help it that I was a better dueler.

"Mr. Reeds, might I inquire about your shirt? Or rather, your lack of one?" McGonagall asked shrilly, looking to Finn.

"I-uh-well-"

"You see, Professor," I cut in, "he was having a rather intense snogging session with Miss Melissa Jackson, and it seems that they both lost a few articles clothing when they were in their broom closet," I told the teachers informatively, a smirk finding its way onto my face.

"Mr. Reeds, can you defend yourself?" Professor Longbottom inquired.

"N-no sir…" Finn mumbled as he looked at the floor, and I sniggered.

"Mr. Reeds, that is unacceptable behavior," McGonagall scolded, then continued, "but as I understand, that's not why you're sitting in my office now." She looked down her nose at me.

I held my hands up defensively, suddenly angry again. "Professor, I had a perfectly good reason!" I yelped.

"I would love to hear it," the old woman said, still staring at me shrewdly.

"And I'd love to tell you," I said angrily. "Mr. Reeds over here was being…extremely rude to Isabelle McCallum," I stated.

"Would you care to elaborate?" McGonagall asked quietly, her eyes never leaving my face.

"I don't think that's my place," I said, not even hesitating. I meant it, too. I wasn't about to put my best friends personal life out on display for our teachers.

"A true Gryffindor," McGonagall mumbled, smiling slightly. "Well then, a week of detention, both of you, and five points each from your house." I groaned. Not because of the detention, Peeves could get me out of that easily, but because of the points. Gryffindor couldn't get too far behind, because I wouldn't be letting Slytherin win this year. "But," the headmistress continued, fixing me with a look, "10 points for Mr. Potter, for showing exceptional house qualities. Even if it didn't have a pleasant outcome."

I smiled charmingly at my professors, and Longbottom laughed slightly. "Albus, back to your common room. Mr. Reeds, perhaps you should go to the hospital wing..." the Professor said carefully, eyeing Finn's face, and I smiled victoriously to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I sat in the common room by myself, the fire still crackling quietly. Needless to say, I was extremely worried. Not about Finn, even though I knew what Albus could do with hexes. I was anxious about Albus. He was strong and all from Quidditch, but he wasn't exceptionally tall, and Finn, being Beater, was just that much more muscular. If they were going for a fight without wands I wasn't sure who would win this: Al had the drive, the anger, the passion, but Finn was bigger.

I waited for about an hour, but it seemed like all night. Finally, the portrait hole swung open, and Al sauntered in, carefully followed by a beat-up looking Finn Reeds. I looked up at Al, pointedly ignoring Finn. Al walked over and sat by me, and I leaned against his strong frame. I decided it better to not mention the obvious fight.

Al looked into my eyes, his own bright green ones shining proudly. "I won," he muttered, smiling, and I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm, "and got away with just one week of detention."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Maybe Finn's learned his lesson, now. I'm glad, too. I really hated Finn myself. **

**Anywho, not sure how I'm feeling about this story so far. I realized that all of the **_**real **_**action and whatnot won't be** **coming in till rather late in the story…I'll start working it into the next chapter, though.**

**By the way, I realized that I had Rose in Ravenclaw in chapter one, then Gryffindor in another chapter. I fixed that, so all is well: Rose is in Gryffindor.**

**Also, lots of the actual songs I use won't match up with the theme of the chapter, just that passage of the song in particular.**

**So…Review and make my day? Please?**


	7. Not a Chapter but Not Unimportant

**Okay guys. So basically, I realized I needed to add a couple details. Chapters 3 and 5 have been updated today, April 28****th****, 2011. If you have not seen the updated versions of these chapters (ie you were past chapter 3 by 4/28/11) you kinda need to go back and read them. Chapter 3, I just added something at the very beginning and Chapter 5 has an extra tidbit somewhere in the middle before the note passing.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Harry Potter 'cause I'm not JK Rowling.**_

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend_

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend_

_And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb_

_There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of time_

_There's a Fine, Fine Line _by _Avenue Q_

**Izzy's POV:**

Soon, the Finn incident fell far behind me. Al left it alone, too, other than occasionally sending threatening looks at Finn. I could tell that Al was upset, which I thought was a little strange. I mean, it's not like Finn did any of that to _Al. _I was the one that had been hurt, and I'd gotten over it really soon.

"So," Al started, bringing me from my thoughts, "are you staying at my house for Christmas?"

I thought a second before replying. "Well, Marie says she wants me to come home, and it would be nice to be with my family on Christmas," I told Al, and looked disappointed. "But I suppose that I could spend part of break with your completely mad family."

At this, Al's face lit up a bit. "Thank goodness! I thought I was going to have to hang out with James and Lily," he grimaced.

"Hey! I'm not deaf!" James from his spot on the couch across from us.

"Who says I didn't want you to hear?" Albus replied, and I punched his arm.

"Play nice!" I reprimanded, and Al let out an exasperated sigh.

"Shoot!" Albus exclaimed suddenly. "I have Quidditch practice!" He jumped up from beside me and ran towards his dorms to change.

I shot an accusing look at James, who was sitting with Celeste. "You're the captain. Shouldn't you be out there already?"

"Of course, Mother," James muttered sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone with me!" I cried jokingly, and James just rolled his eyes while Celeste giggled.

Al appeared beside me again, his broom in hand. "Getting a lecture, Jamesie?" he teased his brother.

"Come on, we're going to be late," James muttered in reply. He slid his hand into Celeste's and they started out of the room.

"Gross," Al murmured to me before following.

I sighed. "Grow up," I told him, and he clambered out of the doorway. Just then, Rose came up and plopped down by my side.

"Hey," she said to me cheerily.

"Oh, hi Rose," I said and smiled at her.

"So…" Rose began, "what's up with you and Al?" she asked.

I stared at her, taken aback. "Er…nothing. We're just friends. Best friends, and you know that!" I told her defensively.

The girl just laughed, then she turned back to me. "Oh, come on, Izzy! Don't try to tell me that you don't like him like that."

I sat in shock. What was she talking about? "Well…I don't, actually," I told Rose carefully.

Rose just sighed. "Okay…well, don't you think it's possible that Albus feels that way about you?" she asked softly, raising her eyebrows.

"Er, no. Not really…" I replied uncomfortably. "I don't think that he…would think about me that way…"

"All right," Rose said cautiously. "See you later!" she said brightly, then jumped from the couch and bounced off.

What was Rose talking about? Was she right? Did Al actually _like _me? _Albus?_

No. Al and I were just friends, and nothing more.

Anyways, I could _never _feel that way about him.

**Alright, peoples. This is ridiculously short, I know. I'm really sorry! Because of this, I'm going to update ASAP! Probably not tonight, though. I'm going to my friend's house and we're gonna watch Starship! It's coming out on YouTube tonight! Anyone else watching it?**

**What do you think of the chapter? The whole story? Let me know! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well. I still don't own Harry Potter…so…**

_All my bells _

_are ringing just for you_

_And I got_

_No desire_

_For someone new._

_-All My Bells Are Ringing _by _Lenka_

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV: <strong>

"Izzy!"

"Whaaa-" I mumbled incoherently. Who had the audacity to wake me up at seven in the morning on a _Saturday?_

"Come _on!_" Rose urged again. "It's Christmas Break! The train's leaving today."

At this, I jolted awake. "But…I haven't packed!" I whined.

"Not my fault," Rose snorted and walked out of the dorm.

I sighed, grabbing my wand from my nightstand. "_Pack,_" I said to the mess on the floor, and everything zoomed up into my trunk, which abruptly snapped shut. I pulled myself all of the way out of bed and dragged my body to my newly-packed trunk. I unlocked the lid and pulled it open to inspect the contents. _Not very neat, _I thought to myself. Oh well. Better than what I would've done without magic.

I stumbled tiredly down the stairs as was routine.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Al said happily from the common room. What was with all of this happiness so early in the morning? Must be in the Weasley genes.

"Let's go eat," I told him. I normally wasn't quite so unpleasant in the mornings, but I'd been up reading last night.

Al chuckled, but followed me out of the room and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You excited to go home?" he asked as he looked down at me curiously.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Marie and my parents," I told him sincerely.

"Well…what about my family?" Al acted hurt, putting on a sad face.

"I love your family Al!" I told him. It was true, the Weasley- Potter family was very nice. "They're just not _my_ family."

"Oh, I know that," Albus mumbled and squeezed my shoulders lightly. He looked down at me for a moment, his bright green eyes sparkling as usual.

"So…what'd you get me for Christmas?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips.

Al laughed lightly. "Why d'you assume I got you anything?" he teased.

"I hope you got something for me, or else you're not going to get your totally wicked present." I smacked his arm lightly but smiled at him anyways.

"Ooh!" Al's eyes lit up excitedly. "A present? For me?"

"Oh, shut up! I've gotten you a present every year for six years now," I said. "And I hope that you've gotten me a present, because I rather like being around you Al…"

"Is that some type of a threat?"

"Take it however you like."

"I'm not sure I feel very safe around you."

"I was kidding…kind of."

My present for Al _was _pretty amazing. First, I'd gotten him the _newest_ care kit for his broom because he hadn't gotten one since second year. I had also managed to get my hands on three bottles of Felix Felicis potion and a jar of Peruvian Darkness Powder. I figured he probably wouldn't put them to "good use" by our professors' definition, but how ever he used them would probably be pretty amusing.

We snarfed down our breakfast before retrieving our trunks from our dorms and boarding the train.

We wandered down the train, dragging our luggage behind us. Finally, we found the compartment with Rose, Scorpius, James, and Celeste. We slipped in with our friends and spent the ride playing Exploding Snap and eating our sweets.

I must've dozed off, because suddenly Al was prodding me in the side. "Hey, Izzy! Wake _up!_" he told me.

"Mmm?"

"We're here. Get off the train."

We made our way to the platform together, and I spotted Marie, who was already with Trent.

"Hey, I see my sister!" I yelped and turned to Albus, who was (very kindly) pulling my trunk. "So, I guess I'll see you on Christmas afternoon."

"Guess so. Try to have a little bit of fun without me," Al mumbled as I threw my arms around him to give him a hug.

I pulled away, and he chuckled lightly before giving me a final good-bye as I was whisked away into the crowd.

"Hey, Izzy," Marie greeted me as she pulled me towards her, out of the mass of people. "Ready to go home?" she asked. "D'you have Cheesecake?"

"Right here. I'm ready to go," I told her as I grabbed my sister's newly manicured hand in my own, grasping my owl's cage and my trunk in the other.

Suddenly, the darkness of disapparation gripped me, constricting my throat. Just as abruptly as it began, it was all over.

We had appeared in the cozy living room of my house. "Hey! We're home!" Trent shouted out. I heard my mother's squeal as she rushed into the room, her apron tied around her waist and her blonde hair sprinkled with flour. The short woman engulfed me and my brother in yet another hug.

"I'm making dinner, and your father's still at work," Mom told the three of us. "Are you hungry? Oh wait," she pulled out her wand, which she pointed at our trunks. The disappeared immediately, and I assumed they had been put in our rooms.

I heard a high-pitched yelp and turned around to see Marie's little, light brown dog running towards us. "Fishstick!" I cried. "Come here, buddy!"

The petit, energetic pup ran over excitedly to me, jumping on my legs while Marie laughed.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>"IZZY! GET <em>UP!<em>"

"Get the hell offa me…" I mumbled, swinging my arms around.

"Izzyyyy…" Trent whined, drawing out the last syllable. "It's _Christmas…" _

"Let me sleep, you prick, or I'll tear your face off," I threatened.

"Mom won't let me open presents 'till you and Marie get up!" he exclaimed.

"If I agree to come with you, will you get off my stomach?" I gasped as his knee sunk farther down into my torso.

"Oops…sorry Izzy." He moved his bony leg.

"All right. Go get Marie," I told my brother.

"She's already up," the blonde-haired, bright-eyed boy next to me explained.

Sure enough, when we got into the family room, the rest of the family was in there. Yes, they all looked half asleep, but they were in there nonetheless.

"Trenton, no other day of the year could you wake me up at five in the morning and still be alive right now," I informed my brother, whose blue eyes expanded twice their size. Marie and my father chuckled, but my mother apparently felt the need to defend her youngest.

"Isabelle, be nice," she scolded from her armchair. "Here, Trent. Your first," Mom said as she handed Trent a present.

A half an hour later, our family room floor was covered in bright wrapping paper and metallic green bows. I was now the proud owner of a purple pygmy puff from my parents, a huge bag of sweets from Trent, and an absolutely _gorgeous _new dress and shoes from Marie. The dress was light purple with a sweetheart neckline and a beaded waist. From there, the bottom half poofed out with ruffles that went down just past my knees. The shoes were black, open-toed with a small heel and a black flower on them. I mean, how much more awesome can your sister get?

After we'd eaten lunch, I had all of my possessions packed back in my trunk, Cheesecake in her cage. I would be with the Potter's for the rest of break, so I had to take everything with me.

"Ready?" Marie said as she grabbed my hand. Once again, the darkness surrounded me as the _pop _of disapparation echoed in my ears.

I fell onto the doorstep a second later as Marie swung the knocker. The door flew open immediately, and the next thing I knew, I was being squeezed to death by my best friend.

"Al!" I shrieked.

"Izzy!" he mocked.

"I'll see you later, okay Izzy?" Marie said from behind me.

I wrenched myself from Al and turned around to embrace my older sister. "Bye, Marie. Love you," I mumbled, smelling her perfume that wafted around.

"Love you, too," she replied as she pulled away and was gone with a _crack_.

I was immediately pulled into the Potter's home by Albus. "Geez, calm down, Al!" I yelled. "You're going to pull my arm out of its socket!"

Al laughed good-naturedly and released my hand. We entered the kitchen and I was ambushed (again) by Lily. I smiled down at the 14 year with her arms around me. The girl who was practically my sister smiled back up at me, her thick, wavy, black hair flowing down her back.

"Hey, Lily," I giggled. I didn't see Lily often because she was actually two years younger than me, but I spent most of my holidays at the Potter's, so I knew Lily quite well.

"Let her breathe, Lils," James laughed as he pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"Jamsie!" I squealed. James sighed at his nickname and pushed me away.

"McCallum, you know much better than to call me that," James muttered irritably.

"Hey, Izzy, I got your present upstairs," Al told me, an excited glint in his eyes.

"Oh, good. I was getting a little worried that you hadn't gotten me anything after all." I smiled up at Albus, who smiled back.

"I've gotten you a present every year, for six years now," Al joked, repeating my words from a few days ago. "Come on, it's in my room." Al grabbed my hand once again and dragged me upstairs to his bedroom.

I plopped down on the comfy bed and looked around the room. His walls were plastered with posters of Quidditch teams, mostly the Chudley Cannons. The floor was covered in candy wrappers, dirty clothes, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

Al rummaged through his drawers, pulling out a medium-sized white box with a light green bow. He strolled over to my place on the bed and handed me the gift. I carefully untied the bow and pulled back the paper.

I gasped as saw what was in the package. Carefully set in the tissue paper was an ornate, leather bound journal. The cover had a floral, gilded, gold border. I opened the book up to the first page to find my name written in a fancy manuscript. The pages weren't lined, so I could write or draw on them.

I looked up at Al, not even able to speak. "It's enchanted," he explained, "so it only opens for you. I figured that with your little broth-"

I cut him off, attacking him with a huge hug. "Thank you. It's beautiful," I whispered, looking up into his brilliant green eyes.

A small, shy smile snaked across his face. "Oh, really…it was nothing…it's not even that great…" he muttered embarrassedly.

"No," I stated firmly. "It's perfect. Here, open yours now." I shoved his present into his hands. Al ripped off the paper and tore the box open.

"Bloody…Izzy, this is amazing!" Al yelled, examining his new broom care kit. He pulled out the vials of potion and the jar of powder. A wicked grin snaked its way across his face. "I'd use this potion to get a better grade on my exams, but I really don't care about that enough."

"Er…Al, I don't think you're allowed to use that during exams, anyways," I informed him.

"So?" Al said sarcastically while he looked over his Peruvian Darkness Powder. "This is brilliant, Izzy." He grinned at me, and I could see the excitement in his eyes.

I sighed. "I'm beginning to regret getting you such potentially disastrous presents."

Albus only laughed in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo…what do you think guys? I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately…and I'm becoming sad. I don't like being sad, so you should review. Unless you like people like me being sad, and if that's you then…go read a different fanfic. <strong>

**Only joking! Keep reading (and **_**reviewing**_**) my story!**

**Thanks to all of the people who are reading! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Wishing that I was the one that_

_Wasn't gonna be here anymore._

_The one that isn't here anymore_

_The one that isn't here anymore_

_Oh, we can't trade places,_

_Our lives are strangely our own._

_-_"Mr. Ambulance Driver" by The Flaming Lips

* * *

><p>The crowd of students bustled around us, parents giving their kids one last good-bye kiss and classmates reuniting after Christmas Break. I held tightly to Al's hand so I wouldn't get lost in the fray. Suddenly, I spotted Marie's dark hair as she shoved Trent towards the train.<p>

I hadn't seen my family since I'd left for the Potters', so I pulled off from Al. "I'm going to go say bye to Marie, 'kay?" I told him and darted through the masses.

"Hey, Iz," my sister greeted me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Guess I'll see you during Easter Break then?" she asked, smiling down at me.

"Yep! Bye, Marie," I said. "Give Mum and Dad my love." I gave my older sister one last squeeze, then pushed back over to where Al was waiting for me.

"Better go find a compartment," Al said to me. "I'm not sure if Rose is saving us a spot."

We found that Rose, Scorpius, James, and Celeste were in fact keeping a space in their compartment for us. As the train pulled from the station, I glanced out the window and spotted my sister. I gave her a quick wave and a smile, and then she was gone with the rest of the platform as the train sped off.

* * *

><p>"You're so mean to me!" I yelled at Al, who only laughed harder. "Stop laughing!" I shrieked, but he could tell I wasn't mad.<p>

"Here," Al choked out. He flicked his wand towards me, and I was immediately dry.

"Why would you _ever _think it was okay to spray me with water?" I cried, my screams echoing across the lake from.

"_Th-the look…on your face!" _Al was still howling with laughter.

"Albus Severus Potter, you are going to be dearly sorry for this!" I hissed maliciously.

"All right," Al managed, calming himself, "do you worst." He stepped in front of me, holding his arms out.

"Oh no. You're going to wait in fear. You'll have no idea when it's coming until after I've gotten you," I spat.

"Izzy, please don't kill my dear cousin."

I spun around to see Rose walking towards where we were sitting in the grass.

"He- but- he," I sputtered indignantly. "He sprayed me using aguamenti!" I yelled furiously.

"Oh, I see," Rose chuckled. "Well, go at him, then."

"Not yet. I'm patient when it comes to revenge," I told her, and I probably sounded a little insane.

"Right, then. I need to go study for potions," the redheaded girl chirped as she trotted away.

"Sorry…"

I looked over at Al. He was staring at his feet, obviously suppressing his laugh. "Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, Dad was telling me some more about that Dúnmharú bloke," Albus started, clearly trying to just make conversation.

"Hm. What's the idiot doing now?" I inquired, though I really didn't care much. I looked out over the dark, glassy surface of the lake.

"Not much. Threatening the minister, torturing muggles, the usual," he said nonchalantly.

Shocked, I raised my head to look at him. "What? I thought he was just some creep who did a lot of big talk…"

"Obviously not," he muttered. "Sorry to dampen the mood with this."

I looked up. "Oh yeah. Too bad you took me out of my murderous mood," I snorted sarcastically.

"Well, yeah…erm…let's go get ready for dinner."

"Gimme a hand." I reached my hand up to Al, which he grasped tightly. Swiftly, I pulled him off his feet into the mud by me.

Jumping up, I smiled sweetly down at Al. He was sprawled on the ground, shocked. "Dinner sounds grand," I said ostentatiously. "But Al," I began in a reprimanding tone, "you'd really better clean up."

* * *

><p>"Izzy." Rose was shaking me awake. Again. "You're going to be late for Charms," she told me and spun around and went out of the door, her vibrant red hair flying behind her.<p>

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. Rose wasn't kidding, I had slept through breakfast, and Charms started in five minutes. I hurriedly got dressed, braided my hair sloppily, and dashed down the stairs. I saw Al about the climb out the portrait hole, so I yelled after him.

"Huh?" Al turned around to face me. "Hurry up Izzy, we're going to be late for Charms!" he scolded me. Huh. Déjà vu. Albus tossed me a muffin, which I caught hastily. "Grabbed you some breakfast. I know how you hate to go without food."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I bit into the muffin.

We barely beat Professor Scamander into the classroom, not that she would have cared. The woman loved Albus.

Our professor started the lecture in her usual dreamy tone, and I completely zoned out for about half the class. I was only taken from my pensive state when the door opened, revealing a timid third year. Ravenclaw, by the looks of it.

"Er…Professor Scamander…" The teacher looked over towards the girl. "The Headmistress wants to see Albus Potter and…er…Isabelle McCallum," the girl garbled out, stumbling over her words.

"Thank you, Miss Jonson," Professor Scamander said kindly. She looked and Al and I, then gestured towards the door.

I stood up wearily and followed Al towards the Headmistress's office.

"What do you think she wants?" I questioned carefully.

Al must have sensed my fear. "Don't worry Izzy. Everything's all right," he assured me.

I sneaked a glance up at Al. His face was a mask of tranquility, he was happy, no worries. What did he have to worry about? What did _I _have to worry about…?

Something…something wasn't right.

I mumbled my consent and continued down the hall silently with Albus. When we reached the gargoyle, the little Ravenclaw murmured the password before scurrying off.

Al squeezed my hand lightly, and I squeezed back, looking up at my friend. I got a kind smile in return. "I don't think I've done anything bad enough lately to get sent up here," Albus joked brightly, "but I've been wrong before."

I forced a laugh. Why was I acting like this? It's not like I'd never been sent to the headmistress before, that was an occupational hazard of being Albus Potter's best friend. Something was just off today. There was something terribly wrong.

"Erm…Minnie?" Al's voice came from beside me.

"I'm not sure who you're addressing, Mr. Potter. There is, however, a Professor McGonagall here." I jumped slightly as the professor's shrill voice came from a corner of the room.

I peeked around to where the thin professor was standing and gasped.

The stout figure of my mother was talking with my teacher, my tall father's arms wrapped around Mum. Trent was standing awkwardly to the side, appearing just as bewildered as I.

"Er…is everything…all right?" I stammered.

My mother only offered a wry, uneasy smile in return.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Would you prefer I let you talk with you children alone?" she asked.

"I think that would be best…if you don't mind," my father answered politely.

It was only then that I noticed my mother's eyes were slightly puffy, her face a fading shade of red.

"Something's wrong," I muttered to no one in particular, and Al squeezed me in a one-armed hug.

"I think I'll go catch up with Min- er, the headmistress," Al mumbled as McGonagall flashed an angry look towards him.

"Oh, Albus darling, I- I think it'd be best if you stayed," my mother sighed. "Isabelle will be needing your support for a while."

Al shifted on his feet uncomfortably. This time, I gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Mum…what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Isabelle, Trent," my mother started, then broke off painfully.

My dad took over for Mum, bringing Trent and I into a tight embrace. "There was an accident last night," he started. "At…at the hospital."

"Was…Marie on her shift?" Trent whispered cautiously.

After a moment, Mum nodded her head almost imperceptibly. "It was a small explosion on the ground floor, in Artifact Accidents." She paused. "Where Marie worked."

"She's okay, right?" I squeaked out. I sounded so weak. But I couldn't be weak. I had Trent, and I had to be strong for him. But what if I couldn't be?

Even before Dad said anything, I knew the answer. The single flame of hope left burning inside me was extinguished, and my whole world came crashing down around me with four simple words.

"She didn't make it…"

Before anyone could say anything, before I could think, I was sobbing in my father's arms. What else _could _I do?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was…gone. Marie, my older sister, best friend, role model…gone.

But, she couldn't be gone. She was too strong. Why would she leave me like this? I needed her, so she couldn't be gone. But she was. She was gone.

Gone.

**I'm so sorry. I don't like killing her…but…well, I've had this figured out since day one.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers. And I'm sorry, but, well, as you can tell, Al and Izzy won't be hooking up soon…but they might in the end…**

**Review my dears! Send me love…or hate. I can take it.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Searching around_

_Searching and flee_

_To the light nothing can hide_

_No one is safe from their fate_

_Death_

_For you kiss_

_Sin a lie_

_Embracing unkind_

_Nothing is safe from their fate_

_Death_

_-Death in its Arms _by _Samhain_

* * *

><p>No. Why would she be gone? Marie didn't deserve this…Marie deserved it the least out of anyone in the world. But it had been her. Not the people that <em>should<em> die, but my sister.

What if…well, surely there was _some _kind of magic…a kind of magic to bring her back to me.

But no, even in my bereaved state, I knew this was ridiculous.

"We've got your trunks packed…we thought it would be best if you came home for just a little while…a few days," my father told us in a careful tone. I gazed up at him. No…no…his eyes were shining, tears falling down his cheeks. No. Dad didn't cry. I'd never seen him cry. Why wasn't he staying strong, holding this together?

But no, it wasn't his fault. She was his eldest child. He had more right to be upset than I did.

I nodded into his chest, sniffling. Suddenly, I remembered Albus. Looking up, I saw that he was still standing by me, his hand limply holding to mine. He offered me a wry, sympathetic smile. I pulled off of my father and tightly embraced Albus. He hugged back just as tightly without hesitation. I stood there, tears still flowing, my head burrowed under his neck. This was good. I was safe.

But I had to go. Giving one last, tight squeeze, I looked blearily up at him. Al smiled kindly, then ushered me back towards my parents.

Al was the last thing I saw before we flooed out of the Professor's fireplace.

When we stumbled out of the grate in our own house, I was shocked to see people already in our home. Some of them rushed over to us, to make sure we were okay.

"Erm…I think we need a few minutes alone…" my father mumbled.

We got back to my parents' bedroom, and I fell onto the bed, and Trent followed my example. I scooted over and wrapped my arms around my brother's skinny frame. Trent burrowed his face into me and hugged me back.

"We're going to be okay," I whispered into his hear. I only hoped I sounded more convincing than I felt. Trent pulled in a shaky breath in reply, and I rubbed his back lovingly.

"When we said it was an accident last night…that wasn't entirely accurate," my father said softly. I looked confusedly up at Dad, urging him to continue. He consented, saying, "Someone set off the explosion…an Irish man…D…Dúnmharú…or something…"

I took a sharp breath, looking at my father. "Albus' father has been telling us about him," I muttered.

"Right. Well, it seems he's getting rather dangerous…"

"I think…I believe we'd better go see the people who've come to talk with us," my mother said breathily as she grabbed my father's hand, and they left me and Trent alone.

"Why?" Trent's soft, small voice came from my lap. I looked down at him, seeing his big brown eyes glimmering with tears.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I brushed a piece of blonde hair off of his forehead. It was true, that I didn't know, and I hated not having an answer this time. I hated not being able to control this…but I knew one thing: this son of a bitch was going to pay for killing my sister.

He nodded carefully. "I s'pose that…that we've all got to go sometime…Marie, just earlier than most," my brother offered quietly.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?" I joked gently. "You're too mature for your age. You shouldn't have to worry about these things…" I hated that my brother couldn't just have a normal life.

"I know." I looked at him, slightly surprised. "But neither should you. You're too good for this…"

"Stop it…" I mumbled. What was he talking about, me being too good?

"You could be bawling your eyes out right now…but you're not. You're staying with me." Trent was looking at me, and I could see that he meant it.

"Nah, family sticks together. No matter what."

I knew the people that came to visit us only wanted to help, but I couldn't stand it. My parents kept saying how lucky we were to have so many people who wanted to be there. The people that came, they just didn't understand, they didn't know. They _couldn't _know what I was going through. Most of the people that came by hadn't ever met Marie anyways. I just wanted them to leave, to let me be able to think. I hated these people.

"Oh _Isabelle!_"

I let out a strangled cry as my thoughts were interrupted by a hysterical woman squeezing me to death in her arms.

"_Isabelle!_ Oh, dear, I'm _so _sorry!"

"Tha-thank you, Mrs. Adams…"

Mrs. Adams was my insane neighbor, and I was pretty sure she was one of those people who'd never really met Marie.

"Sh-sh-she just sounded l-like such a w-w-w-wonderful person! Oh, how you must miss her!" she sobbed into my shoulder. Why the hell was this _lunatic _crying? _I _was supposed to be crying, but her…she was just obnoxious.

"I-erm…would you excuse me…" I muttered and stood up, pushing away. I flew out of the door to the backyard and sat down in the little garden.

At that second, the reality of this hit me all at once. Yes, she'd died two days ago, but I hadn't processed what it had meant.

I'd never see her smiling, hear her laughing with me as we teased Trent. I wouldn't ever smell her sweet perfume again, I couldn't talk to her anymore.

I broke down.

"_How am I supposed to handle all of this?" _I sobbed to myself. _"All of this…by myself."_

And the creep that caused the explosion. What did he think he was doing? What was his problem? Why didn't he know that the most amazing person in England was in there, working, helping people however she could?

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sitting there crying when the door opened. Trent's tiny body was framed in the doorway. I looked up at him, calming myself down.

Smiling slightly, I patted the ground beside me. "Come here."

He staggered over and plopped down. I put my arm around his shoulders and asked, "How're you doing?"

Trent looked up at me with his round, chocolate eyes. Achingly, I realized they were the same as Marie's, only brown instead of blue. "I'm holding up…the funeral…it was tough." We'd had the funeral on January 16th, the day after it had happened. "Though, why wouldn't it be?"

I nodded in agreement and patted his back. "We'll be okay…everything's going to be okay…" I said and pulled him towards me.

"Why does everyone have to take over our house, though?" he inquired. "I know Mum and Dad appreciate it, but I can hardly go to the bathroom without a '_Oh, Trenton, I hope you're okay! Would you like me to do anything? No, I didn't know her, but I'll pretend I loved her,'" _he mocked, and it was rather accurate. I laughed painfully and thought of Mrs. Adams. "Oh well. It's dark," he murmured. I realized that night had, in fact, fallen.

I pulled myself up, then reached out to wrap my arm around Trent.

"Everything's going to turn out fine…" Maybe, if I said it enough, it would make itself true.

"Right. Family sticks together. No matter what," he told me faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>So…I feel a little better about this chapter than I did the last one. It's still sad, though. <strong>

**In response to some of my reviewers…**

_**AliS256: Thank you so much! I haven't decided if Al will have a crush or not, yet. Probably not, 'cause of Izzy just losing her sister and whatnot…**_

_**jasminebrooke, I love Fred Albus JPLE, and everyone else that requested romance: …sorry? **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you don't let show_

_-Lean on Me _by _Bill Withers_

"Izzy, Trent, if you all need anything, just tell your professors. They'll let you floo us," my mother reminded us as we stood by the fireplace, about to go back to school. "And remember, you've got each other."

I gave my brother's hand a kind squeeze. "We know." I offered Trent a small smile. Why had it taken all of this to bring us together? I wished so badly to go back in time, if only to fix our relationship when we were younger.

But…if I was going to go back in time, I'd rather get Marie out of St. Mungo's before it happened.

"We should go, dear," my father said gently.

"Right, of course, off you go. I love you two so much." Tears swam in my mother's eyes; I knew this was all so hard for her, having just lost her eldest daughter then having to send her other children off for the rest of the year. She thought, just like I did, that she had to stay strong for everyone else.

We each gave Mum a tight hug and a peck on the cheek, then followed Dad into the fireplace.

After a few seconds, we were back in the Headmistress's office again. One week later, and everything was still the same. Why did everything look normal? Didn't everyone know that everything was ruined now? How could everyone just continue on like normal, like nothing had happened?

"Miss McCallum, Mr. McCallum," Professor McGonagall's tight voice came from the corner. Even below the hard surface, I could hear the sympathetic tone. I missed Marie dearly and I wanted everyone to mourn, but I hated that everybody had to treat me like some injured animal. "Your dorms are prepared," she flicked her wand towards our luggage, which disappeared, "and your trunks are by your beds." The professor walked over and smiled ever so slightly at us. "Please, do not hesitate one second if you need anything, whether you only wish to be alone or if you want to talk."

I nodded curtly, keeping my eyes glued to the floorboards, my arm wrapped protectively around Trent. My brother mumbled something under his breath, and my father said, "Thank you so much, Professor. We truly appreciate this."

He then turned to Trent and I. "Trent, Isabelle," he started, "your mother and I love you so much." I could see tears threatening in his eyes. "We all love and miss Marie," he choked up a little bit, "but there's nothing we can truly do anymore. She would really hate it if we went on wallowing in self-pity, and we need to continue life. I am by no means saying we need to forget her. No, not at all. We need to remember her now more than ever, but, well, there's no way to bring her back."

"We know, Dad," Trent assured him. "We'll be all right. We're big kids." He offered Dad a wry smile.

"Oh, I wish so badly that you all didn't have to go through this." He was clearly trying not to cry now.

"We love you, Dad," I mumbled.

"I love you both, too." My dad pulled us both towards him. I hugged back, burrowing my head deep into my daddy's safe, strong embrace. "But please, if there's anything you need to talk about, tell me and your mum, or tell each other. Please, just…try to keep this in the family." Dad looked at us sadly. "Oh, I don't mean to make you two sad," he muttered.

"Bye, Dad. Love you," I whispered as he stepped into the fireplace, disappearing with a flash of green flames.

"I believe Mr. Potter is waiting to accompany you in the hall as soon as you're prepared." I looked over to where McGonagall sitting.

"Thanks, Professor. We appreciate this," Trent spoke up. She offered a gentle smile in return, and we turned to leave the office.

We emerged in the hall, Trent still under my arm. I looked up to see Al waiting for us, a loving smile spread on his face.

I let go of my brother to fling myself at Albus. He held me tightly to him as I cried softly into him. He stroked my hair as I sobbed. Collecting myself again, I pulled away.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Al smiled at me. "It's okay."

**Al's POV:**

I paced the hall, waiting for my best friend to emerge from the office. Longbottom had taken me aside at breakfast and told me Izzy was coming back today. I was elated, but nervous. Would she be different? What if I said something wrong, something to remind her? Would she even talk to me, or would she be too distracted with all that had happened?

Suddenly, I heard the eagle statue scraping behind me. Izzy and Trent climbed off of the lift, and I smiled kindly at them, my eyes on Izzy. She ran to me, releasing her brother. I felt my shirt getting wet as she cried on me. I looked up to see Trent staring at us, and I gave him a small, encouraging smile. He raised his eyebrow at us, then turned away. I put my attention back to the petite figure who I was holding in my arms.

After a bit, she gazed up at me with her big, pretty, blue eyes. They were still wet from tears, and I thought of the last time I had been in this situation. Then, Reeds had hurt her, and I could do something about it. I could make him hurt worse than she. Now, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help her. The miserable look in her eyes hurt me terribly; I just wanted to fix everything, to put back that mischievous glimmer that was normally visible in her eyes.

But no, I couldn't fix anything this time, and that was tearing me apart.

**Izzy's POV:**

I walked down the hall, my hand in Al's, by arm around Trent.

"It wasn't an accident," I choked out without looking up.

"Huh?"

"It…it was set off. The explosion. By…Dúnmharú," I told him quietly.

**Al's POV:**

Here. Now there was something I could fix. Now there was someone to blame. I would find him, I would hurt him. Not kill him. No, that was too kind. No one hurt Isabelle McCallum like this, and Marie was an extraordinary person, too. No, he wouldn't be killed; I would torture him, make him feel Izzy's pain and more.

As I was contemplating this, I felt Izzy's gaze on me. When I looked down, I saw that she looked nervous.

"Erm…something wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, confused.

**Izzy's POV:**

Albus stared straight ahead. He wore a stony expression, and I thought I saw a look of anger flash across his face. I didn't understand it; why was he angry…?

As soon as I saw it, the fury was gone. "Erm…something wrong?" he inquired eagerly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"N-nothing. I'm all right," I replied quietly. I saw concern, legitimate concern, in his eyes. Not the mask of fake sorrow that everyone else plastered on, the pretend tears, the counterfeit sadness. No, this was my best friend, this was someone who cared, who understood. This was Albus, Albus Potter, who loved me, who was just as hurt as I was.

"You're amazing," I told him sincerely, fixing him with a serious stare.

"What?" Al looked at me, bewildered.

"No one else has been here for us," I hugged Trent to me when I said 'us'. "Nobody else has cared for us, has bothered to listen to us. Thank you." I pulled him and Trent into a tight embrace. "I couldn't have a better best friend."

"You? _You _have a great best friend?" he said incredulously. I looked up at him confusedly. "What about _my _best friend?"

I laughed a little at this. "Yeah, you are pretty lucky," I joked.

Then, I slipped into my thoughts about Marie, unconsciously grasping Trent a little tighter. I could feel the tears fighting to break through, but I couldn't let them escape. I had to be strong now; I didn't have a choice anymore.

**Al's POV:**

Everything was as normal again. We were joking, laughing, talking, even if it was a bit strained. I almost felt like this would be okay.

Unfortunately, as soon as I got comfortable again, I knew Izzy was upset. I could feel it. She tensed up a little, her hand squeezing mine for a split second. Her jaw trembled ever so slightly, she started blinking more.

I hardly had time to notice this, though, before she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Trent must have picked up on the signs, too, because he stopped and wrapped his arms around Izzy. I hadn't ever seen this closeness between them before. They weren't mean to each other normally, they just ignored one another.

But this, you could see it. You could practically visualize the love radiating in that simple gesture of kindness.

**Trent's POV:**

"Izzy, listen to me," I whispered into her hair, the same gesture my sister had so often done to myself. "Izzy, you don't need to do this." My sister's grief hurt me; it was almost a physical pain. I hated being so helpless here, but I couldn't really do anything about. "Please, don't try to be strong for me. I can handle this." Izzy sniffled at this. She seemed to have gotten it in her head that she couldn't be sad, at least not when I was around. I understood her trying to protect me, but I didn't need this. "I can handle this just as well as you can..."

**Izzy's POV:**

"It's okay. You can break down."

And that's what I did. Right there, in the hallway of Hogwarts, held in my tiny brother's arms, I lost it. I sobbed, clinging to Trent tightly. My shoulders shook violently, my breathing coming in sharp, raspy inhalations.

I felt Al rubbing my back softly, kindly, lovingly. I felt Trent fall apart in my grip, his tears dripping onto my shoulder. It was strange: I was glad he was crying. Not in the sense that I enjoyed seeing him sobbing. No, this hurt me more than anything ever could. But to know that he could let this out, that he didn't think he had to keep up this charade like I did, well...it was reassuring.

"Trent," I gasped through shallow breaths, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to understand all of this. That you can't have a normal life like your friends. I'm so sorry."

He looked up at me sadly. "That's just how our life has to go. No matter what, though, we can get through this."

"Trent. Just promise me one thing." I looked down at him, searching his face. "Promise that you'll never leave me."

"I promise."

When we got to the Gryffindor tower, I took in deep breaths. I clung to Trent and Al's hands tighter than ever.

"Right..." I stammered. "Well...I guess we need to go in."

"Er...gillyweed?" Al said unsurely. The portrait swung open, and the chatter of the Gryffindors came to an abrupt halt.

"Hey, Izzy," Rose chirped kindly, finally breaking the eerie silence.

"Hey."

She wandered over to me, Scorpius in tow. "You guys all right?" she inquired, and I could tell that she cared, but she didn't understand. She wouldn't ever understand.

"Yeah. Fine, thanks."

Rose smiled brightly, gave me a tight hug, then started away.

"Hey guys," Scorpius greeted us carefully.

Hey, Scorp," Trent and I responded in unison.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Erm..." I knew Scorp was one of the nicest guys in our year, which was strange, looking at his family background and whatnot. Still, I hadn't expected this. "Yeah, sure..."

Trent and I started to walk out of the common room with Scorpius, but when Al tried to come, I stopped him. "It's okay," I told him. "We'll be right back." When he still looked uneasy, I said, "I promise," then climbed out of the portrait hole.

"I'm really, really sorry about your sister, guys," the blonde-headed boy before us began. "I...I know how this feels. I lost my mother when I was 12." this was news to me, surprisingly enough. These things normally spread around Hogwarts like wildfire. "So," he continued kindly, "if you need to talk...I can listen," he concluded.

I grinned at Scorpius. "Thanks. That's...really sweet. And I'm so sorry about your mother."

"Yeah...thanks." He was looking at the floor now.

Looking at him, I realized that sometimes, people just needed a simple hug. Goodness know they'd gotten me through the last few days.

So, I hugged him. Though surprised at first, he squeezed back.

"You're a nice guy, you know that?" He blushed at this. "No, really. I mean it. No one, other than teachers, has made that offer to us, to just talk to us. We appreciate it." I smiled to him. "And...I would be glad to listen to you, too. About your mother."

"So would I," Trent piped from beside me, and I ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Scorpius," my brother said sincerely.

"Not a problem."

We went back into the common room, but no one turned around this time except for Albus. Scorp trotted over to Rose, and Al came over to us.

"What did he want?" Al inquired.

"Not much," I said. It didn't really matter. That was for me and Trent to know. I ignored the confusion that was evident on my friend's face and turned to Trent. "We'd better go get some lunch," I told him.

"Yes, mother," he said, rolling his eyes. I hit the back of his head lightly, and Trent rubbed where I had slapped him.

"Abusive, there, Izzy," Al teased, and I promptly slapped his arm.

"Yes. Yes I am." I hit Al again, and he chuckled.

Maybe...maybe Trent was right. Maybe we could get through this.

**Man. These last few chapters have definitely not been easy to write. It's hard to fit all of these feelings down…Ah, well. **_**I **_**thought they turned out okay. Did you?**

**And that song at the beginning, I don't actually like it that much…but I started humming it when I was looking for a song to use, and I thought **_**WOAH! That's PERFECT for this chapter! **_

**Did you guys like it? Hate it? Do you have any suggestions? At **_**all?**_** I could always use some inspiration…**

**OH! One last thing. When I'm done with this story (which could be a while…), I **_**might **_**write a fanfic about James and Celeste…any thoughts on that? Ideas for a plot?**

**Thanks so much to all who have continued this far. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

_He thinks that we're finished,_

_He thinks that we're done._

_He thinks that it's over,_

_His battle is won_

_HA!_

_He thinks that we're finished,_

_But we aren't through._

_-Voldemort is Going Down _by _Starkid Company_

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I continued through my classes in a trance. I still wasn't entirely sure how to feel about everything; I had become a little less upset about Marie, but I still missed her dearly. It was almost a physical pain, that loss, but it's size had decreased. Did this make me a bad sister, that I wasn't constantly mourning Marie? Was there something wrong with me?

Every so often, my mind drifted to Scorpius. It was strange that I hadn't heard about his mother before. And I sincerely appreciated his offer, I truly did, but I didn't really want to talk about what I was going through. I was a tough girl, and I didn't want to bother other people with my problems. All I'd get out of that would be pity. I didn't want pity.

A few months after the accident, we were all studying for exams, which would be after Easter Break. I didn't study quite as vigorously as others, but I still had confidence that I could pass.

"Hey, Izzy," Al greeted me as he plopped down next to me on the couch.

I looked up from my notes and gave him a smile that I hoped looked genuine. "Hey, Al. What's up?" I asked him, grateful for a distraction as I pushed my books away.

"Well, Easter Break is coming up," he began as he casually draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Indeed."

"Well, I know you need to be with your family," he cast a nervous glance. He understood how I hated this sympathy. "But, well, do you think you could spend maybe the second week over at my house?"

This time, my smile was real. "I'd love to."

"Really? Great. My family loves you."

I blushed slightly. "I'd love to, of course, but I have to owl my parents. They might not be so eager as I am."

"Well, we would love to have you." I gave him a confused glance. Al didn't usually talk like that. "In the words of my mother, of course," Al explained as he sensed my weariness.

"Oh, so _you _aren't so excited to have me, is that it?"

"What? No - er…I would be thrilled. My vacations usually consist of Lily yelling, James locking himself in his room, and my obnoxious family teasing me about-" Al cut off in mid-sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

"Teasing you about what?"

I looked at Izzy's inquisitive face. Suddenly I was embarrassed. How could I tell her that I'm constantly berated with questions about me and her…getting together? My family is convinced that we're meant to be together forever. Which is a load of nonsense. We're best friends, and I can't even imagine being anything more…

Well, that's a lie. I _can _imagine it. I just don't think I _want _that.

"Everything," I told my friend. It was true, there probably wasn't one thing that the Weasley clan hadn't teased me over.

Izzy laughed. It was a nice laugh, a pleasant one. I smiled as she leaned her head onto my chest.

"Have you studied for potions yet?" she inquired.

"What's the point?"

"Well, I suppose there really isn't one."

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

_Dear Izzy,_

_Your father and I have talked about this, and we've decided that it would be okay for you to stay with the Potters the last week of break. You'll need time with your friends, and we know how much you love being around Al and his family. _

_We'll pick you up from the train next week and discuss the plans with the Potters then. If you need to contact us while you're there, I'm sure the family will understand._

_We can't wait to see you, and give Trent our love as well._

_Much love,_

_Mum_

I quickly read the letter, then looked across the table at Al. He was stuffing his face with practically everything in his reach. Typical.

"Al!" he looked up when I yelled his name. "My parents say I can come!"

"Really? This will be great, then."

I grinned at him, and he gave me a small smile back.

"Sure will."

What did I do to get such an amazing best friend?

* * *

><p>The first week of break went by rather quickly. On Friday, I had my whole trunk packed and waiting in the living room with Cheesecake perched peacefully in his cage.<p>

"Mr. Potter will be here soon, dear," my mother cooed, and I nodded. "Now you be sure to thank Mr. and Mrs. Potter for letting you stay with them." I sighed softly as my mother rambled on. I'd gotten this speech about a million times. "Remember your manners while you're there, and if you need anything at all, owl us."

"I know, Mum."

She looked over me one last time. "I love you. Have fun there."

"I will," I assured her.

Dad walked over and engulfed me in a hug. "Love you, Izzy."

"Love you, too," I mumbled into his chest as I squeezed back tightly.

As I pulled away, a muscley figure with jet black hair toppled out of the fireplace and landed at my feet.

I giggled and held out a hand, which Al took. When he had regained his composure, Albus gave me a short hug, then turned to my parents.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. McCallum," he said politely. I stifled a laugh. _Always the gentleman, _I thought to myself.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Albus," my mother chirped as she pulled Al into a motherly embrace.

"Hello, Albus," came my father's deep voice.

Al walked over to him and extended his arm. "Hello, Mr. McCallum." A handshake followed, and it seemed as if my father was trying to say quite a bit through that gesture. I could see that he was squeezing rather hard.

I broke the awkward silence that had started to envelope us. "Well," I giggled, pulling Al away by the shoulder, "we should be going then."

At that, we hopped into the fireplace, where Al stated his address. In a flurry of green smoke, we were sucked away.

* * *

><p>My eyelids fluttered open and I glanced around the room. This was neither Hogwarts nor home. I looked down at the pleasant floral bed sheets and the cream walls, suddenly remembering it as the Potter's guest room.<p>

I slid out of bed, feeling more well rested than I had in a while. Golden sunbeams played across the floor and bed. The birds outside chirped softly. I pulled back the curtain through which the light was sneaking it's way in. Suddenly, the room was filled with dazzling sun as I looked out towards the small, calm pond in the backyard.

Pulling myself out of my daydreams, I got ready for the day, then made my way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, I found that Al was already there.

"Good morning," he said cheerily. I flashed him a smile in return as I put a couple of sausages onto my plate.

"Uncle George and Uncle Ron's families are coming over today," James informed us from his spot on the couch.

"That'll be fun," I said, excited to see Rose again.

Al nodded his consent as he attacked the pile of food on his plate.

"I will never understand how any one person can stomach so much food," I laughed.

"Hey. I'm a seeker. You'd be surprised how fast I burn this off," he explained to me.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "If a girl were to eat like you, they wouldn't be able to that doorway."

James laughed as he walked up to us. "I'm afraid she has a point, my dear brother. You eat more than I do, you pig."

Al shot his brother a nasty look, but continued eating.

"Well, the party will be arriving soon. I'd better go pick up Celeste," James told us.

"All right. Seeya later, Jamie!" I called after his retreating figure.

"Well, at least it won't be my _whole _family," Al muttered under his breath.

"Albus, your whole family wouldn't fit into this house. Your family is so large, I don't even know the names of half of your relatives."

"Well, it's really not that confusing. There's Fred, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Lu-"

"Don't bother," I laughed. "I'll forget within the next minute."

* * *

><p>"<em>IZZY!<em>"

I prepared myself for an attack. Sure enough, Rose tackled me from behind, nearly knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, hey Rose. Good to see you, too." I laughed as I pulled the petite redhead off of me.

"Oh, Izzy. I _really _need to talk to you," Rose whispered. She was obviously having a hard time containing her excitement.

"Oh, er, all right. I think we're sharing a room, we can talk there…"

"Perfect!"

Rose dragged me along behind her. I looked up to see Al getting ready to follow us. For some reason, I had the feeling that this wasn't for his ears, so I shook my head at him. He looked confused, and even slightly hurt, but he turned to his uncle anyways.

Rose fell down on the bed, dragging me with her.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. I was now slightly curious, even though I wasn't usually one for gossip.

"Scorp asked me out!" she squealed happily.

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you!" I told her. "I knew he would."

"Yeah…but don't tell anyone, okay? My dad…" she paused. "Well, he doesn't really…know yet."

Uh-oh. Ron Weasley _hated _Scorp's family. This relationship obviously wouldn't sit well with the family.

"Of course I won't tell. Not even Al." Rose looked relieved at this. "We should go now, or someone will get suspicious."

* * *

><p>Al caught me in the kitchen later that day.<p>

"So," he said casually, "what did my lovely cousin want?"

"Oh, Rose? Nothing much, really," I responded nonchalantly.

"Really? 'Cause that sounds like a bit of a lie."

"Izzy? _Lying?_" I turned around to see a tan boy standing in the doorway, a lopsided grin covering his face.

"I know! I'm hurt, Albus Potter. How could you even _think _that _I _would lie to you?" I turned my head away from Al dramatically. "I'm truly offended. I can't believe this. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Fred chuckled as he ambled indifferently to me. Slinging an arm around my waist, he continued. "Izzy is a kind, honest girl. She wouldn't _ever _lie to anyone! I'm ashamed at your words, cousin. You're hurtful."

Keeping up the act, I pretended to cry onto Fred's shoulder as he patted my head, saying, "There, there."

"Oh, come _on_!" Al cried irritatedly, causing Fred and me to burst out laughing.

"Wonderful to see you again, Isabelle," Fred said regally.

"Oh, well the same to you Freddy," I giggled.

"Stop it Izzy! You're changing the subject," Al told me.

"Indeed. And I was doing a rather fine job of it, too."

"What's going on here?" Fred piped in, confused.

"Rose pulled Izzy off into their bedroom saying she had something to tell Izzy. They wouldn't let me go and I want to know what it was!"

"Oooh, secrets!" cried Fred. For being 19 years old, he could be quite immature.

"Exactly. And I need to know what she told you!" Al exclaimed.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I shot back sarcastically.

"Because…well, because we've grown up together and she's practically like my sister! It's like Lily and I!" he yelled angrily. Whoa, when did this turn into a fight?

"Albus Severus Potter, you know me well enough to understand that I _never _tell anyone about someone else's personal business," I lashed out. It was true. "Rose told me this information in secret because she knew I wouldn't tell people like you. I would _never _betray my friend's trust. _Never._"

Albus and Fred both looked taken aback. "Charming," Fred muttered.

"I…I'm sorry. You're right. But, Izzy, listen." Listen? I was fuming now. Al was really pushing my buttons here. "If what she told you is going to harm her, you _have _to let me know." Al was pleading with me now, and he looked sincerely worried. "Please."

I softened a little bit at his words. I knew Al really, truly cared about Rose. "Al, she didn't tell me anything that would hurt anyone. Including herself."

He looked relieved at this, but was still wary. "Okay…but if it turns bad-"

"I'll tell you." I grasped his hands in mine. "Promise." I offered him a small smile, and he then pulled me into a hug.

"Touching," Fred whispered, and I saw that he was dabbing at his eyes.

"Boy, has Hogwarts been quiet without you, Fred," I laughed.

"I can imagine. Everyone must be devastated after my departure!"

"Ha," Al scoffed. "You wish."

"Your girlfriend obviously misses me!" Fred yelped defensively.

I stood there in silence for a moment, before I realized what Fred was accusing Albus and me of. "Oh, no no no. You're confused, Fred. Al and I are _not _going out. Not at all." I was blushing now, completely flustered from his comment.

"No. Not yet," the dark-haired boy said cryptically. He winked at us, then left the kitchen.

"Well," I said, trying to fill the awkwardness.

"Yup."

All of a sudden, there came a terrified shriek from the front yard. Al and I shared a look, then darted towards the door. Just as we arrived at the entry way, Roxanne and Hugo came bursting in, Roxy being on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the adults came rushing down the stairs, Mr. Potter in the lead.

"There…there are men…outside…" Roxanne gasped between sobs, clinging tightly to Fred's leg.

"What? Who?" Al's father questioned sharply.

"I don't know." This time, it was little Hugo that spoke. "They were…they were in masks and dark cloaks. They had their wands out and they looked really mad."

We heard yelling outside, a deep bellowing voice.

Mr. Potter looked out the window, then jerked his head back. "Dammit," he muttered, causing the younger children to gasp.

Al and I rushed to the window to see what was happening. To our surprise, there were about two dozen cloaked men wearing plain, black masks. They all had their wands drawn and they were progressing on the house.

Mrs. Potter rushed to her husband's side, and Al and I backed away from the window to where James was standing.

Mr. Potter looked distressed, but there was a slight calmness that probably came from being Head Auror. He muttered something under his breath while he thought.

"What?" James asked his father.

"Dúnmharú," he said, louder this time. I drew in my breath. Albus grabbed my hand while James put his arm around my shoulders protectively. Celeste held onto her boyfriend's hand, squeezing slightly.

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Potter asked. The panic was finding its way into her words.

"He…he made a threat. He threatened Ron and I…"

Al's Uncle Ron, who held another high Auror position, picked up here. "We didn't see any real danger, he's been threatening everyone lately. We didn't think he'd look for us, much less try to attack us."

"Attack?" Ron's wife yelped. "Will we have to fight?"

Mr. Potter was back in control of things. "Probably. He and his men look ready to duel. I can call in for back up, but they might be a bit." He looked stressed, as would be expected in this situation. "Dammit! This is my fault. Kids," he turned to James, Al, Fred, and I, "you all go upstairs."

"No." Fred stepped forward defiantly. "I'm 19, I've been of age for two years now. I'm fighting."

"No. Fred, take your sister and cousins upstairs. Now," Fred's father commanded. "Someone needs to be in charge, and Roxy needs you. So go."

Discontentedly, he grabbed his sister's hand and led us all upstairs.

"Now." I could still hear Mr. Potter as we trekked up the stairs. "We'll have to fight."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!<strong>

**So, you like? I thought it needed some action…I know the plotline is kind of a mess right now…but, you know. **

**Is the whole 'new dark wizard that we have to take down' thing too cliché? I feel like a lot of stories have that…but what are your thoughts? I'd love to know!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I just didn't have the right inspiration and energy. I think it's a good thing that I didn't try to write a chapter then, 'cause it would've been crap, to be honest.**

**Oh. I **_**might **_**write another story. It'll either be the parallel to this one about James and Celeste, or a sequel about Izzy and Albus in the future. Or, if you want…both? I don't really have many ideas for either, so review or message me some plot ideas!**

**I've looked at my story stats, and just in June, I've had **_**153 **_**hits and **_**53 **_**visitors. So…PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY! Like, siriusly. I check my email ALL THE TIME for reviews and other little alerts. And when I finally get one, I can't stop grinning like an idiot for about and hour. Or all day. So…make me a stupid grinning fool? **

**P.S. Who liked my song choice? ;) **


	14. Chapter 13, Part II or Chapter 14

_We must unite so we can fight!_

_Turn the battle around._

_Time's running out,_

_It's time to shout_

'_Voldemort is going down!'_

_-_Voldemort is Going Down_ by _Starkid Company

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

"Come on, Roxy. Mum and Dad will be fine!"

I looked over to where Fred was trying to calm his terrified sister. It was pitiful. Fred couldn't help a child if the world depended on it.

"Merlin's pants, Fred!" I cried. He, James, Al, Rose, Hugo, Lily, and Celeste looked up at me, shocked. "What?" I asked, then made my way to the small, huddled, crying figure of Roxanne. "Hey, love." She looked up at me with big, watery brown eyes. "Dear, your parents will be just fine, you know. You've heard about the warat Hogwarts? The one your parents and aunts and uncles fought in?" The little girl sniffled and nodded, clambering onto my lap. "They all fought so bravely in that, and they all made it through. In that battle, there were also a lot more Death Eaters. Now, they have even more experience and they're even more intelligent. If they made it through that fight when they were teenagers, your family can pull through now. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah…I guess so," Roxy mumbled, but I could hear the distress leaving her voice. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. I really do, Roxy." I gave her a tight squeeze and a reassuring smile, and she grinned back widely.

"You're much better at this than Freddy."

"Hey!" Fred called indignantly while we laughed at him.

"Izzy," Al called quietly to me. I looked over to see him looking out the window, so I released myself from Roxanne and made my way to him.

"Hm?"

"This isn't looking too good…"

As I examined the small battle outside, I realized he was right. The men in black cloaks had Al's family backed up to the house. It was about 4 to 1, and the odds were definitely against us.

"Al, they can't make it. We've got to get down there." I looked into his eyes, and we held the gaze for a moment.

"Izzy, no. I won't let you," Al said decisively. "It's too dangerous."

"Al. Listen to me." I grabbed his shoulders. "The man that killed my sister is out there. He's hurting your family, and I'm not about to sit around and let him take someone else I care about." I pulled my wand out from my pocket. "We're fighting. _I'm _fighting."

Albus sighed, looking at me as if trying to analyze my features. "Isabelle." He was using my whole name. He meant this. "This is exactly why you can't go. You'll get caught up in revenge, and that never turns out well."

"No. Albus, this isn't just revenge. This is for Marie's memory. Look at your father. He lost practically everyone he cared about, everyone he loved. Who do you think he was thinking of when he took down Voldemort? I promise you, he was remembering all of the lives that were taken by that one man. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to go out there and take down that sorry son of a bitch single-handedly; I'm not stupid, but I will fight."

"Sounds good to me," came Fred's cheery yet determined voice. I glanced around the room and realized that everyone was listening.

"I think that we're all willing to fight." Celeste took a step forward as she spoke. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we know the risks. These men could be fighting to the death." She glanced around the room, her short brown hair bobbing as she did so. We all nodded in agreement.

"Right," I exclaimed, "well then let's go kick some dark wizard ass!"

It was then that I remembered Hugo and Roxy. No way were they fighting.

I pulled Al and Fred towards me. "Roxy and Hugo. We'll…we can lock the door so they won't try to come follow us." I felt bad just leaving them there, but they honestly couldn't come with us.

The two boys nodded sharply, then turned away.

"Roxy, Hugo, c'mere," I said, pulling the two young children towards me. "We need you to stay here. I'm really sorry to leave you, but," I looked at the two sets of terrified eyes staring back at me, "you two just aren't old enough. You don't know enough spells to protect yourselves. We're going to lock the door so that no one else can come in," or get out, "and you have to promise us to stay quiet, okay?"

The two small kids mumbled their agreement, and the rest of us got prepared for battle.

As I was walking out the door, Roxy flung herself at my legs, holding onto me while gazing up with her beautiful eyes. "You'll be back? You're all going to be all right, won't you?"

How could I lie to her? I had no way of knowing if we'd be okay. "Yeah," I managed to choke out, then, closing the door behind me, I performed a quick spell to lock them in. So much for underage magic. I guess if your life depends on it, they could make an exception.

I turned to face everyone. "Let's do this!" I yelled.

Albus and James looked around, then said, in unison, "For Marie!"

Their cousins echoed the cry, but I stood in silence, shell shocked. We continued down to the front door as tears threatened at my eyes. I couldn't, I _wouldn't _cry before going to fight. Al found his way to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"We're fighting this one for her," he whispered into my ear.

I pulled away, took a deep breath, then blasted the front door off of the Potters' house.

_Remember your manners, _my mother's words echoed in my head. I wondered if blowing someone's door to shreds constituted as impolite.

We all rushed outside, curses flying all around. Both sides seemed shocked by the reinforcements, but no one stopped sending spells. A few of the parents yelled at us to get to safety, but they were ignored. Soon, we were all caught in battle, each of us fighting off two or more of the masked figures. We were obviously helping, but we by no means had the advantage.

I was dueling a short, plump figure and a slightly taller yet bulky man. I kept up a steady stream of hexes, but I was slowly losing energy. I was beginning to become unsure of how long I could keep this up.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I yelled. Fortunately, my spell hit its target. The taller man's wand flew from his grasp, rendering him helpless. The stout man seemed shocked for a moment, so I took advantage. "_Incarcerous!" _I shrieked, and the tall man was immediately bound by thick ropes.

My remaining opponent jerked back towards me, now fighting with renewed vigor. Suddenly, I heard a bloodcurdling scream. There was a moment's break in the battle, giving me enough time to realize that a couple of those masked blokes had infiltrated the house and were attempting to get into the upstairs room.

The _locked _upstairs room.

The locked room _with Roxy and Hugo_.

Roxy and Hugo, who had no way to escape, no way to defend themselves other than first-year enchantments.

I sprinted across the yard, Fred on my heels.

"_Roxy!_" I screamed, shooting spells every direction to defend myself.

Then, as soon as I realized my mistake, it was too late. I'd turned my back on my challenger. He had evidently seen his opportunity, because I heard his raspy voice, felt an abrupt impact on my back, and collapsed forwards. There was a sharp stinging in my head, and I felt the warm stickiness of blood on my forehead. Glancing around, I realized I had landed on the front steps. My breaths became heavy and painful, and then I heard loud footsteps and labored breathing behind me.

"_Crucio!" _Came the voice that I recognized as my short opponent. Apparently, I'd really pissed this guy off. A terrible pain shot through my whole body, and I was writhing on the ground. I felt myself losing my grip on consciousness, only wishing to be dead. I figured I would be, too, because this pain was too much. I couldn't handle this much longer…

"_Izzy!_" I thought I caught Al's voice in the distance, then the pain stopped. The curse was gone, but I lost hold. I let the blackness engulf me, and I was ready to welcome it to take away my pain.

Hopefully, to take everything away forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Is she gonna make it? I can't decide which direction to go with this…I hate being <strong>_**too **_**cliché…so, I'll sleep on it.**

**AAAHHHH! Ok, so pretty much right after I updated the last chapter, I got a really sweet reviews from LillyOfTheField and AliS256. They were very inspiring. So inspiring, in fact, that I terrified my dog (who was asleep on my bed) with my muffled shrieks of joy and ridiculous smiling, and then I started right up on this new chapter at 10 pm in my bed. And, much to my own surprise, finished it an hour later :) AND I now have up to chapter 18 written and about be edited! So, to all of you lovely readers who were getting ready to wait a really long time for an update, thank those two wonderful reviewers.**

**And in response: **

**LillyOfTheField: Glad you liked the song! Tis one of my favorites :) And yeah, my username is an AVPM thing!**

**AliS256: Cliffhangers are very evil indeed…and I was feeling malicious. Thanks for the input on the story, I was thinking the same thing!**

**Incredibly enough, I'm gonna start on the next chapter right now. Two whole chapters in one night, and one more on the way! Amazing! I won't, of course, post all at once. Must build up tension, you see. Keep you all interested. **

**I really don't know what to do about Izzy. Honestly. 'Cause when you think about it, there really **_**are **_**a lot of paths to take with this. Ah, well.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And sorry for all the long authors notes lately…I've just got a lot to say, I s'pose.**

**REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! In case you were confused, I'm not actually JK Rowling! HA! Crazy, right? But no, I'm just an INSANE fan, so I wrote a story. Most of it belongs to JKR, mkay?**

* * *

><p><em>I was living for a dream, loving for a moment <em>

_Taking on the world, that was just my style _

_Now I look into your eyes I can see forever, the search is over You were with me all the while _

_Can we last forever, will we fall apart?_

_At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart _

_You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait_

_Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate_

_-_The Search is Over _by _Survivor

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

No. No. No no no no. This wasn't happening. This was wrong. Izzy…she couldn't leave me. But here she was, in a crisp white bed in a clean white room, and I didn't know if I would ever talk to her again.

I was sitting alone by her bedside. Her parents had just left to tell Trent about all of this before they brought him up.

I thought back on everything. The day we met at Hogwarts, when she was so shy a quiet…

"_Oof!" Al's scrawny body collided into a short, blonde girl that was about his age._

"_Oh, I'm sorry…sorry," the girl muttered at the floor._

_Albus was slightly taken aback by the girl's strange behavior. "Oh. It's fine. I wasn't looking. I guess I just didn't see you…" he trailed off._

"_Oh…"_

"_I'm Albus Potter," he introduced himself._

"_Erm…Isabelle…but I usually go by Izzy," the girl said, finally tearing her gaze from the ground to look at the raven-haired boy._

_Suddenly, Albus was pushed to the floor by his brother. _

"_What the _bloody hell_ were you thinking?" he hissed. _

"_That…that it would…be funny…" Al gasped out._

"_JAMES!" _

_When James saw Celeste Marten, he jumped off his brother and walked down the corridor with her._

"_What was that?" Izzy asked cautiously._

"_Oh, er, that? That' s my brother." A wicked grin found its way onto Al's face. "I sent a crazy love letter to that girl and addressed it from dear Jamie."_

_Izzy giggled. _

"_Hey, do you wanna find a compartment? I bet my cousin is somewhere around here." _

"_Sure." Izzy offered Albus her hand, her bright blue eyes sparkling. Albus grabbed it and they started off down the corridor together_

"Al?"

I jerked around to see my older brother standing next to me.

"Oh. Hey, Jamie."

"You all right?" he asked softly.

I scoffed. "Yeah. Just peachy. My best friend is barely alive on the hospital bed, but I've never felt better," I spat out sarcastically.

James wasn't fazed. "Al, please listen. Izzy is tough. She's quiet and small, but she's a strong girl. I'm sure she'll pull through."

I looked away. "What if she doesn't, James? You heard the Healers. She was hit by some rough spells. I of all people know how strong she is. I'm just not sure if she's that strong," I finished softly.

"You miss her."

I looked up. "What?"

"Well, you really care about her. You miss her," he explained patiently.

"Miss her? She hasn't gone anywhere," I said harshly.

"Her presence," James told me. "You have to be around her. You have to be able to talk to her, to be with her. You couldn't live without this girl."

"Of course not," I lashed out. "She's my best friend."

"I know, Al. But is she more than that?"

I sat in stunned silence, staring at my hands. James stood up quietly and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Izzy's parents were at home, talking with Trent about all of this before they brought him up.

What was James talking about? Well, I knew what he meant. Usually, I would have dismissed the thought as absurd, but was he right?

A memory from second year sprung into my mind. Izzy, Rose, Scorp and I playing truth or dare on a weekend as we sat by the lake. I chuckled as I recalled our antics as younger students. So innocent, so young, so free.

"_Izzy, it's your turn." Rose pointed at the small girl with blonde pigtails._

"_Okay…I choose dare," twelve-year-old Izzy declared courageously._

"_Mmmkay…Oh! I've got it." An evil smile covered the energetic redhead's face. "You have to kiss Al!"_

_Izzy shrieked in disgust "EEEW! No way!" _

"_If you don't, then you'll have to jump in the lake. Those are the rules!" Scorpius jeered. _

"_But…the squid…" Rose glared at Izzy as she stammered. "I don't wanna!" she whined, crossing her arms. _

"_That's gross, guys!" Al piped up, trying to help his friend's case._

"_Too bad!" Rose cried stubbornly. "Izzy chose dare, so she _has _to!"_

"_Fine," Izzy grumbled, finally giving in. "Not on the lips, right?"_

_Rose pondered for a moment, then nodded her head. "On the lips. And…it has to be at least three seconds," she stated maliciously._

"_WHAT?" Izzy looked grudgingly at Albus, who was blushing profusely. "Fine…"_

_The blonde took a deep breath, then she leaned in slowly, resting her hands on his shoulders. Al closed his eyes, then Izzy moved swiftly towards him, putting her lips against his. Something churned deep in Al's stomach, then butterflies seemed to explode within him. A pleasant tingling flew through his body as Rose counted out._

"_Oooonnnnne…twwwooooo…" She pulled out the numbers as long as she could. "Thhhrreeeeee…Ok!"_

_Izzy jerked back, and Al saw that her cheeks were flaming red now, too. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, muttered "gross," then turned to the platinum blonde boy beside her. "Okay, Scorp. You're next. Let's see, you should…"_

I jerked back into reality. I remembered the feeling perfectly. How Izzy had affected me when our lips met. Such a simple kiss, yet it felt better than any girl I had ever snogged in the broom closets. Was James right?

I thought back to all of the times I had held Izzy to me, the way her arms wrapped around my waist when she hugged me. The more I thought about it, I realized that holding her close to me gave me the same feeling as that kiss had when we were twelve. Was it possible to like someone as more than a friend and not even know it?

I looked down at her sleeping figure, which was as beautiful as ever. Her wavy blonde hair framed her face as her chest and stomach rose and fell slowly with her breathing. Very slow breathing, but it was breath nonetheless. My hand slid up to her face and my fingers touched her cheek ever so softly. A long, jagged scar was on the side of her forehead, and her cheeks and one of her eyes were bruised and turning a nasty purple color. As I gazed at her, I realized just how gorgeous she was. Despite all of the bruises and scars, she was wonderful.

"Mr. Potter."

I started, jerking my hand back. I saw a tall, slender man enter the room, his Healer's robes flowing behind him.

I wasn't used to being addressed as such, so it took me a moment to realize that I was the only Potter in the room.

"Erm…yes?"

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are ending soon. I'm afraid you'll have to go now, but you can of course see your friend again tomorrow."

"Right…" I started to head out, but paused and turned around. "Erm…"

"Yes?" the man said good-naturedly.

"She'll…she'll be okay, won't she?"

"Chances are that she'll be fine. Sore, of course, and it might be a slow recovery. But she'll make it," he assured me.

My spirits lifted. "Thanks. Thank you so much," I said enthusiastically, then left Izzy with the Healer, confident that she'd make it. That I'd make it.

* * *

><p>I sat by Izzy's bed every day, waiting for her to wake up. She'd been asleep for three days now, but three days had turned into an eternity for me. Break ended in two days, so I only hoped she'd awake before then. I just needed to talk to her, to find out if I really did feel differently about her.<p>

I'd spent most of the time basking in my memories of Izzy, which I had plenty of. I loved thinking about her and the trouble we'd gotten into, but I only wanted my real Izzy back. James was right: I needed her.

I held her hand delicately in my own, almost afraid that I would break it. I sat in silence, the only sound being her slow breathing.

Sometimes she would shift slightly in her bed, causing me to jolt towards her. These times, I only found her still sleeping.

I gazed at her heart shaped face, studying her every detail. Then, I saw a flicker of movement; her eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. I watched expectantly.

I waited for a minute. I heard the clock slowly ticking away the seconds, before I realized that she wasn't awake and she wouldn't wake up soon. Just a false alarm.

But, no. Her long eyelashes flickered, the corners of her mouth tugged slightly upwards into a peaceful smile.

Then, slowly, excruciatingly slowly, her eyelids slid open, her head tilted towards mine, and she stared at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the third chapter I'd written in one night. I typed from 8 pm to nearly 1 am. I was really tempted to start another one 'cause I've been having these crazy spontaneous inspirations, but Dad was going home in fifteen minutes and I don't think that he'd have been pleased to find me awake and typing…<strong>

**So, what do you think? Is it good? 'Cause I'm starting to think it's a little bit too…unoriginal. Sorry this was so short, too. But what do you think? If you have any good plot twists or whatnot, send me a message! I'd love to hear and I might even use it. If I do, you'll be mentioned at the end of the story! And I might give you a character, too… Maybe. Trent **_**was **_**seeming a little bit lonely to me… *wink, wink***

**Oh! And has anyone got an opinion on my next story? Either a James/Celeste parallel to this one, or a Albus/Izzy sequel. I guess the Al/Izzy depends on how this one ends, though…which I haven't really decided…so, whatever. Thoughts please?**

**Oh, yeah. By the way…over 600****hits and 150 visitors,**** just in this month! And it's only the 19th! But somehow, we just recently broke 20 reviews. What's going on, people? This is NONSENSE! So REVIEW!**

…**Please.**

**As usual, please review! It makes me happy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unfortunately for myself, I shan't ever own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>How can I convince you what you see is real?<em>

_ Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel?_

_I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew_

_I took for granted the friend I have in you_

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_

_Taking on the world, that was just my style_

_Now I look into your eyes I can see forever, the search is over_

_You were with me all the while_

-The Search is Over _by_ Survivor

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

Al looked at me incredulously.

"'Hey?'" he repeated, his voice almost angry. "'_Hey?' _You've been unconscious for _three days, _you _almost died, _and all you have to say is_ 'hey?'"_

"What?" I was shocked by this news. "Al, what are you talking about? 'Almost died?' What is this?"

He picked up my hands. "What do you remember?" he asked softly.

I thought about it. Bits and pieces came back to me, but mostly…"Pain." I looked at Albus. "Excruciating pain. I remember falling, then everything hurt terribly." My eyes started to water. "Oh, Albus, I just wanted to be dead."

I leaned up to him and he wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to him. Here, with Al, I was safe.

I pulled back to look up at him again. "What happened?"

He stared at me for a bit, then said, "I'm not really sure. I heard you screaming, and I looked over. You were lying on the steps, face down, and that fat git was hurting you." He paused. "I stopped him, but I think you had blacked out by then." Looking at me, he continued. "What were you doing? You and Fred just started running to the house."

Then I remembered. Roxanne and Hugo yelling for help, I ran across the yard, and a there had been strong impact on my back that knocked me down. Then the pain.

"Roxy," I said hoarsely. "Roxy and Hugo were…wait. Where are they? Are they okay?" I panicked. Someone had been trying to get to them, and that was why I had tried to get to the house.

Al winced as I said their names. "They'll be okay…Roxy's leg is broken. They were going to use Skele-Gro, but it was from a curse. The Healer said potions couldn't do anything to help, but he did his best."

I grimaced. "Hugo?" I inquired.

"Bruised, scarred, but nothing really bad," he told me.

"So they'll be okay?"

"Merlin, Izzy!" Al exclaimed and threw his arms up. "You almost _died_, and you want to know about two eleven-year-olds that you've only met this year?" he bellowed.

I was honestly a little bit shocked. "Well, I'm obviously fine. I'm awake, aren't I?" I retorted.

"I'm sorry, Izzy," he sighed and took my hands again. "You just really had me scared. I was so worried about you."

The sincerity was clear in his words, and I was touched. I raised my hand to push the hair off of my face, and my fingers brushed across something rough and jagged on my forehead. I held my hand there, then realized it was a scar. I traced it with my fingertips across my head. Looking up at Albus, I asked, "Is it bad?"

He put his hand on my cheek, carefully caressing my face. "Not at all," he said gently. "You're still beautiful."

I was shocked by the compliment, and I felt my face heating up. "Oh. Er…thanks," I muttered incomprehensibly. He sat there, staring at me. Not smiling, but not upset. He seemed to be studying my features. "Er…you okay?" I questioned.

"What? Oh, yeah. Fine," he murmured, pulling from his trance. "Like I said, I was worried."

"So…" I started awkwardly. Then, something occurred to me. "Al?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Dúnmharú?" I asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"When the help got there, he chickened out and the git was about to disapparate off, but a stray spell knocked him out. Which was surprising, seeing as he appeared to have a pretty strong shield around him," he told me. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Al must have known what was coming. "No one was seriously hurt." He thought for a moment. "Really, it was just you." He faked a small smile at this, and I flashed him a cheeky grin in return.

Then the door creaked open, and we both looked up to see the Healer coming to my bed.

"I see you've woken up," he said cheerily. "Well, you took quite a beating there. Gave us all a scare."

I looked around confusedly, glancing at Al for help.

He chuckled, but it was strained. "Told you."

I turned back to the Healer for conformation, and explained. "Someone hit you in the back with a spell that pushed you forward with quite a bit of force. You fell on the steps, giving yourself a nasty gash on you forehead and successfully breaking three ribs," he informed me brightly. I vaguely felt my mouth fall open in shock.

I turned around to the dark-haired boy beside me. "You weren't kidding."

"That's not all," the Healer continued. I spun back to him, slightly taken aback. "You were tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and _Sectumsempra_, and by then you were also losing quite a bit of blood in your head." He turned his attention to Albus. "Now, from what I understand, this young man very well may have saved your life."

Albus blushed when I turned to look at him, but the Healer kept talking.

"Took down the man who was attacking you, if I heard that part correctly. Not only were you having terrible blood loss, but those three ribs must have also been making it quite painful to breathe."

Albus picked up from here. "Dad's help didn't get there for about another 20 minutes, so I brought you into the house…well, I tried to do a couple of spells to get the bleeding to stop, but they weren't very effective…" he trailed off lamely. "We didn't get you help for another half hour or so."

I sat in stunned silence, staring at my best friend. "You are freaking incredible," I stated simply, which caused Al to blush even more.

"Well, not really…"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Potter," the Healer cut back in, "we have to fix up these scars. We didn't want to do anything to you, Isabelle, before you had woken up. Just a bit too risky," he informed us. "It would be quite a bit of help, young man, if you would inform Miss McCallum's family that she has awoken."

"Of course," Al replied, his eyes never leaving my own. He gave my hand one final squeeze before he turned and went out of the door.

"All right, now let's see here…"

The Healer's words were drowned out by my own thoughts. I would have to get the rest of the story from Rose or Lily. Albus was obviously being too modest.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

I must've had the biggest grin on my face as I left Izzy's room, because all of my family and Izzy's looked up and watched me expectantly. A couple people asked things like, "Is she okay?" or "Has she woken up?" I stood there, then after a moment, Fred broke the short silence.

"Bloody hell, mate! Just tell us what's happened!"

I looked over everyone, then spoke. "She's woken up."

Lily squealed in delight as most of the adults let out long sighs of relief.

My little sister flew at me, attacking me with a hug. "Can we see her? _Pleeeeaase?_" she begged, staring up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed. "No, Lil. The Healers have to do some work, and then we'll be able to go in." I pried the 14-year-old off of myself, then turned to the McCallums, who were sitting in a daze of happiness. "I think that they'd like her family in there, though," I told them.

Mr. McCallum nodded curtly, then took his family towards his daughter's room. When they passed by my father, Dad cleared his throat.

"I'm terribly sorry about this," he apologized. "Izzy was in our care, and we should have been much more careful."

Izzy's dad seemed unsure of how to reply, so his wife took over.

"It's quite all right. As long as Isabelle is safe now, we'll be fine." She smiled kindly and continued. "Some things just have to happen. And now, that awful man has been caught and he shan't ever hurt anyone else."

My father nodded carefully as Mrs. McCallum pulled her husband and son along behind her.

I glanced around the room, taking in everyone's reassured expressions.

Speaking quietly to no one in particular, I muttered, "She'll make it."

Saying these words seemed to lift the weight from my shoulders.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see James looking at me. We stood together in silence before he spoke.

"Did you think about it?"

I gave a small, unsure nod in reply, and a smile played on his face before he returned to Celeste.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo…how'd you like it? Albus is starting to change how he acts towards Izzy… 3<strong>

**Well, as usual, read and review! You'll be, like, my most favorite-est person **_**ever**_**! **

**Oh, thanks to my AMAZING reviewers!**

**hppjdragpncode: Thanks so much! I love Albus too, even though he's changed a lot. About Rose, that was my mistake. Oops. She's a Gryffindor, but she is Ron's daughter ,too, so she can't be quite as smart as Hermione...And I like Scorpius as being a nice guy, too! **

**non-member: Nice name. And thanks for your input, I'll try to put more detail!**

**Stag and Doe: Haha, don't I feel foolish! I completely forgot Rose and Lily's houses in this story, so I kinda screwed up...Lily's in Gryffindor. Thank you for pointing that out, I think I've got it fixed!**

**Alistriona: Aww, thank you so much! I was really worried about that 'cause I didn't want to seem like some pathetic writer who couldn't find their own ideas.**

**hplvr235: Glad you like it!**

**a bit of slytherin: Okay. So basically, that was my best review EVER. You're my favorite! I've always loved the name Isabelle and I thought Izzy was kinda cute. And I freaking _love _Starkid! I like Rose and Scorpius together, I think it's sweet. And how could I _not _have my two favorite HP characters as professors?**

**If you've got any ideas or predictions, I'd love to hear them! I just finished chapter 20 and I'm **_**soooo excited **_**to put it up! Unfortunately for you, I'm restraining myself. You'll just have to wait!**

**So…review?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Can't stop my heart from racing  
><em>_I need you here by my side  
>I feel the walls closing in<br>Baby you're saving a life  
>One kiss at a time<br>__I can't live without you  
>I don't wanna try<br>You're saving a life  
>'Cause you're the air that I breathe<br>There ain't no world without you  
>I'm hanging on by a thread<br>Baby you're saving a life  
>One kiss at a time<br>Can't live without you  
>Don't wanna try<br>You're saving a life  
><em>-Saving my Life _by_ Travis Garland

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I was in St. Mungo's for the remaining two days of break, but it felt like much longer. I would lie there in bed staring at the ceiling until one of the nurses would come in, have me drink various potions, and then they'd leave me alone again. At noon until 4 pm, my room would be flooded Weasleys, Potters, and McCallums. In those four hours, Trent and Albus never left my side.

When I was finally released, my parents, Trent, and I apparated directly to King's Cross Station. Somehow, our trunks were there waiting for us, and then I realized that Rose's parents had picked them up from our house and were waiting there for us.

"Izzy!"

I turned to see Rose, once again, flying at me to attack me with a hug. I groaned, preparing myself for the worst; I was still so sore. The bruises and scars were gone, but the aches were very much present.

Right as I braced myself for impact, Rose stopped just short of colliding into me. I let out a long breath, thankful she had realized that hugs were _not _a good idea at the time.

"How _are _you?" she queried. Without giving me a chance to respond, she continued on. "Albus has been _so _upset lately. I mean, he didn't talk to anyone until you woke up, and then _you _were the only person he'd speak with."

I felt a twinge of guilt at Rose's words. If I just hadn't been so stupid and reckless…

"Hey, Rose. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure!" she said brightly.

When we boarded the train, Trent scurried off to the rest of the first years, and Rose and I found a compartment.

"Oh, before you say anything," she commenced, "my dad found out about Scorp."

Oh, no. That couldn't have gone down well.

"How'd he take it?" I knew the response before I finished the question.

She took in a long breath and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "He got really upset. Went completely bonkers, actually." She scowled. "He tried to tell me that I couldn't see him anymore, then he got _really_ mad when I told him how nice Scorp was." Rose let out a gloomy sigh. "We didn't talk for most of the break. Well, whatever." Her cheery disposition had returned. "So, what's up?" she asked, smiling again.

"Well, Al and the Healer kind of explained what happened, but some of their story just didn't make a whole lot of sense…" I paused, looking to Rose.

She picked up on what I wanted to know immediately. "Oh my goodness, Izzy! You should have _seen _Albus! When he heard you scream, he must've had a crazy adrenaline rush or something. He took out the three men he was dueling in an instant! Even Uncle Harry wasn't fighting with that much power! And I'd seen Al earlier when he was dueling, and those guys were _not _going easy on him." She took in a breath before continuing. "And _then, _that bloke that was torturing you? Well, Al took him out, too! He was insane, Izzy. Completely mad."

"Oh…Al definitely did not tell me any of this." I said softly, then forced a laugh.

"Of course Al wouldn't tell you any of this!" Rose exclaimed like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's always so…humble. You know?"

I nodded at this. Boy, did I know.

"Well, anyways," she pushed on, "he ran up to you to see if you were okay, but you'd blacked out. Your face was completely covered in blood. Pretty nasty picture, that was." Her face lit up excitedly here. "But Albus picked you up anyways, and carried you in the house. He put you in one of the bedrooms and tried to clean you up a bit, but I'm not sure how well that worked, to be honest.

"I had already taken down one guy, and the other one was just some scrawny little git. Not very talented with his spells. All I had to do was send _Petrificus Totalus _at him, and then I ran inside to make sure Albus didn't do anything too unusually idiotic.

"When I got in there, though, he was going up the stairs. Two of those masked men were in the bedroom with the kids. They weren't really paying much attention, and Roxanne's screams were drowning out Al's footsteps." I cringed. "He ran in the room, and then I just heard two loud 'thumps' and Albus had those slimy gits knocked out clean, too! He put the same charm around Roxy and Hugo's room as he did on yours, then ran back down the stairs.

"When he saw me, he told me to check on you. Told me I was better at healing charms than he was. I tried to patch you up a little bit, but you were beat up good.

"Al went back outside to fight, and then the Aurors arrived later. They were all on some other case, and that's why it took so damn long for them to get to the house-"

I cut her off here. "And then they captured Dúnmharú and took me to St. Mungo's, right?"

She gaped at me in shock, then a wicked grin snaked its way across her face. "Oh no, my dear Izzy. _They _did not get you to St. Mungo's. _Albus _flooed you there." I stared at her disbelievingly. Yeah, Al and I were best friends, but I didn't know that being a best friend meant that you saved the other one's life several times in one day.

"By himself?" I squeaked, to which Rose nodded slowly.

I stood up abruptly. "I have to go find him. Er…thanks, Rose."

"Anytime," she said while examining her fingernails. "Izzy," I turned to her as she spoke again, "we all knew Al cared for you…we just didn't know that he cared quite that much."

I nodded slowly, then turned and shot out of the compartment. I flew down the corridor, glancing through windows as I passed. Suddenly, I heard him.

"Izzy!"

I spun around to see him jogging down the hall after me. I stood there, rooted to the spot.

"Izzy, I've been looking all over for you. Where were-"

"Merlin, Albus," I muttered, cutting him off.

He looked at me, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "Iz, what are you-"

"Albus! Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Izzy! What in the world are you going on about?" he cried, finally getting his question out.

I scoffed. "What am I talking about? I'm talking about you saved my freaking life, like, a million times!"

Al blushed faintly. "What? Did you talk to Rose or something?"

"Well, Rose did the extent of the talking, but yes! Al, you were like a friggin superhero and you didn't even tell me anything that happened!" I yelled, causing Al to stare confusedly at me.

"Oh…well, sorry, I guess. I just didn't think that was important." His eyes were suddenly drawn to his feet. "You were what was important," he muttered so quietly that I almost missed what he had said. "I didn't know if you were going to be…all right, you know? Those details didn't seem significant…" His voice broke off.

"Albus," I grabbed his shoulders, "of _course _I was going to be all right, you dolt. Nothing was, or is, going to happen to me." He glanced up at me, and our eyes locked.

"I know," he said simply as he pulled me towards him to engulf me in a hug.

I rested my head against his strong body, holding onto him tightly, trying my best to be comforting.

Al pulled away slowly, still looking down at me. I giggled softly to myself.

"What?" he asked me, slightly panicked.

"It's just that…well, Merlin, Al. You're so protective." He shot me a perplexed glance, and I laughed again. "I don't think you would _allow _anything to happen to me!"

His face reddened deeply at this and he grabbed my hand, leading me into an empty compartment.

The rest of the train ride was spent as usual; Al and I played Exploding Snap, made fun of each other for stupid reasons, and chatted with his various family members who dropped by.

Suddenly, I realized how tired I was. I yawned, causing Albus to look down at me. Lines of worry were etched into his face. I laughed softly. "I'm fine, Al," I reassured him. "Just a little tired."

"Well, of course you're tired! The Healer told us that you wouldn't have all of your energy back immediately. You've had a long couple of days, so you need to rest," he reprimanded as I snorted.

"Yes, Mother," I said sarcastically, but leaned against him anyways. I felt his arm wrap around me as I closed my eyes, instantaneously falling into a calm sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

I held Izzy against me, which was slightly awkward now. I didn't like that I was acting differently around her now. I mean, we were still best friends, and nothing more. I maybe just _wanted _something more…

It was all so strange; I had been in this position countless times. Izzy fell asleep on me most nights in the common room, but now…it was different. I loved being close to her, but without her knowing how I really felt made me a little bit uncomfortable.

After listening to the faintly labored breathing of the small figure in my arms for a while, the door was pulled open. To my dismay, James walked in. When he saw Izzy in asleep against my chest, a smug grin worked its way onto his face.

"So, I see you're making your move, loverboy," he teased.

I frowned. "Shut up, James. You'll wake her." Then, processing his accusation, said, "No, nothing's happened between us. Nothing probably will…"

"Why not? I thought your feelings had changed," he asked softly, almost a whisper.

"Yeah…well, I don't think now would be a good time…I'll wait a bit. I want to make sure I _really _want something more before I risk our friendship," I said hesitantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I came to rather groggily, then realized I was still laying against Al. He was talking to someone now, so I kept my eyes closed. Al didn't usually keep things from me, but it never hurt to make sure.

"If you really like her," I recognized this voice as James, "then you should just tell her," he whispered. Hm? What was this?

Now it was Albus that spoke. "I just don't know that she feels that way about me," he said dejectedly.

"Not like you?" James was disbelieving. "You're _Harry Potter's son, _Albus. You've gone to school with her for six years. Of _course _she feels that way about you."

Albus was having girl troubles? This was interesting.

They stayed silent for a while, then Albus spoke up again.

"I don't think she'd like me because of Dad. At least I hope not," he said the last part quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Al. She would love you for _you," _James reassured his brother.

I was still feigning sleep, waiting for a name of this mysterious girl. Alas, I had no such luck.

"All right, Al," James sighed, breaking the long silence. "I should go find Celeste." I heard James stand up and the compartment door slid open. I waited a moment, trying to keep Al from being suspicious. I chanced a quick glance, and saw Albus running his hand through his hair distractedly.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, trying to make this convincing. Al's head jerked towards me and he plastered a smile across his face. I gave him a drowsy grin, then pushed away to sit up.

Beneath the façade, I could see that Albus was deeply troubled and confused. And, seeing as I was his best friend, I decided to be sneaky and find out what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

My mind was far away when Izzy stirred beside me. She smiled tiredly at me, and I tried to return the gesture. Her timing on waking up seemed a bit to convenient for me…had she been listening?

I watched her a bit longer as she chatted away happily. No, she hadn't heard James. Surely she hadn't; she would've said something by now…right?

Yes. She would have. I was just being paranoid.

But, boy, if Izzy had heard James, I was seriously going to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>So…do you think Izzy will find out that Al was talking about her? Oh, goodness, I'm oh so very excited for these next few chapters…hope you like reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.<strong>

**Ok. To whom it may concern, I'm planning my next story. I'm extremely torn right now, so I'm in dire need of audience participation. It will be about Al and Izzy (take that however you want…) but I'm not sure if I should make it about their seventh (and final) year at Hogwarts, or if I should just skip ahead to where they have jobs and do boring grown-up things. Only joking, it wouldn't be about "boring grown-up things." If you guys decide you want one about the seventh year, I can probably make it a trilogy and use **_**both **_**of the ideas to write **_**two **_**more stories.**

**Thoughts? Hate it? Love it? Review, cause I don't read minds! (Yet…)**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY! GUESS. WHAT. I own Harry Potter!**

**Hahahahaha! Just kidding! JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Yay, JK Rowling!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't fight this feeling any longer.<br>__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
>What started out as friendship,<br>Has grown stronger.  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show.<br>I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
>I said there is no reason for my fear.<br>Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
>You give my life direction, You make everything so clear.<br>And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight.<br>You're a candle in the window,  
>On a cold, dark winter's night.<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_-_Can't Tight this Feeling _by _Speedwagon

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

It took a while, but things eventually went back to the usual routine. Izzy's stamina built back up, and I regained my confidence around her even as my feelings for her grew stronger. I was sure of how I felt now, but I didn't want to throw away such a strong friendship on the slim chance that she might feel the same way.

"You feeling okay, Al?"

I jolted, turning my attention back to Izzy, who was sitting next to me on the grass by Black Lake. "What? Yeah, fine," I told her absentmindedly, smiling slightly.

"You've been acting really strange lately," she stated. After a short pause, she added wryly, "Is it a girl?"

I was startled, and I looked over to her. There was a sly smile plastered on her face, causing me to panic. Did she know? Had she somehow figured it out? She must have heard James. There was no other explanation.

"Er…no, not really. Not at all," I stammered nervously, but still trying to be cool about it.

Izzy turned to me, studying me carefully. She seemed to reach some kind of decision as she took in a deep breath. "No, Albus, you're lying." I was stunned by her blunt statement. She knew. She had to know. Shit shit shit shit. Shit. She knew.

"Al, I heard you and James talking." I was shocked. No, she hadn't been sleeping. Of course not. She'd been putting this off for so long. She didn't want to confront me because she didn't feel the same way. Shit. I was going to _murder _James.

"Really? About what?" I inquired, trying to stay composed.

She searched my face. "A girl. I didn't catch the name, but I heard enough to know that this was really upsetting you," she said calmly.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter." Good. Maybe she didn't know. I was in the clear. For now, anyways.

"Yes, Al, it does." I stared at her, surprised by the firmness of her remark. "Albus, if you can't trust me, your best friend, with something like this, then who can you rely on?"

Why did she have to keep pushing this? She would only end up unhappy. "It's complicated, Izzy. I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, you know very well that I would _never _tell anyone anything you didn't want them to know. You can trust me. I won't laugh or get angry. I promise." I saw pain in her eyes; it was clear that she thought I didn't have confidence in her. I knew that nothing hurt her more than the feeling that someone didn't trust her.

"You know I trust you better than anyone else. I just don't want to talk about this."

**Izzy's POV:**

I stood up to look down on Al. What was his problem? "If you trust me, then why can't you tell me about her?" I cried, stomping my foot. "I tell you everything, and you can't tell me about girl troubles? Merlin knows I'll be more help than your brother!"

Albus was getting angry now, too. He stood up, towering over me. He was completely pissed off. "Izzy, I get that! I have complete faith in you, but you don't need to know about this! Why can't you just drop it?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not gonna _drop it_, Albus Potter. I care too much about you! I just want to help!"

"Well, you can't!" he yelled at me.

"Not if you don't talk to me! How many other things have you kept from me? Huh? Because right now, I'm starting to wonder how much you _do _trust me," I hissed cruelly. "I pour out my entire heart to you, I don't keep _any_ secrets from you! Ever! And you can't tell me something as petty as _who you fancy?"_

"No, Izzy. I didn't want to! Why would I want to strain our relationship? I almost lost you once, and I'm not going through that again!"

It started to rain lightly around us, as if to dampen our spirits even more. "Well, _Potter_," I spat at him, "you're doing a pretty damn good job of ruining what we have!"

He looked away. "Don't you get it Izzy? How can you miss what I'm saying here? You're so _blind!_"

"Oh!" I sneered. "So now you're going to insult my intelligence, is that it?"

His eyebrows narrowed as a look of bewilderment flickered over his features. "Of course not! Fine, I'll tell you. You're going to be angry, but I'll tell you."

"Angry? How _shallow _do you think I am?" Why would he think that? I respected him, and I wouldn't hate him because of his monstrous choice in girls. "You think I'll be _angry_ over who you-"

"Izzy!" he cut me off. "Izzy, listen to me." Al was pleading with me now, trying to calm me down, but I was fuming. "Izzy, on the train," he paused and took a deep breath. "On the train, I was talking to James about _you!_"

I stared at Al, now dazed into silence as the rain started to pour harder. Finally, I let out a strained laugh. "No. You weren't. You were talking about someone else. Someone you _fancied. _Not me. It was probably a redhead, right?" I was panicking now. "You just said that to make me shut up, didn't you?" My voice had turned pleading.

Albus swallowed, pursed his lips, and shook his head.

"Albus. No. You don't feel that way about me. We're best friends, remember? We don't think about each other that way." I stated this as an apparent fact, but Al only looked back at me resolutely.

"Izzy, when I saw you in the hospital, when I thought I had lost you…I realized that, maybe, I _did _feel this way about you."

I locked gazes with his shimmering green eyes, searching for something that would tell me that this wasn't real. This couldn't be real. "No, listen. You've been under a lot of stress. Like you said, you were worried about me. You're just confused. I mean, who wouldn't be after they nearly lost their best mate?" I let out a high pitched laugh "You…you're recovering from the shock, that's all." Al didn't like me. He couldn't like me. I couldn't handle this.

"That's not it, Iz. That's not it." How was he staying so composed? Here he was, professing his love to me, and he was calm as ever.

"Damn it, Albus! Stop it!"

"Izzy, please…"

"No, Albus. Al, stop it. Please, stop." I felt tears threatening at my eyes. My breathing became shallower, and my words came out as a whimper. "Please. Stop it."

Al just stared regretfully at me, his lips pressed together. "I'm not faking this. I promise. I…I don't want to hurt you, Izzy." He tried to reach out to touch my arm, to comfort me as he had done so many times, but I jerked away. I saw the pain evident on his face "I didn't want to tell you," he murmured.

I slowly backed away from him, shaking my head as I went. "No," I muttered under my breath. "No, no, no, no, no."

He merely watched me, and his bright eyes filled with sorrow, pain, remorse, and so many other things I couldn't read.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy."

With these words, I turned and raced away from him, finally letting the tears break through as the pouring rain pounded around me, stinging my face. I couldn't handle this; this was too much to take.

**Al's POV:**

I watched her retreating form as it flew across the grounds. I stared after her long, sopping hair as it flew wildly behind her. I watched her until she disappeared into the grayness, the rain finally swallowing up her shadow.

I stood fixed to the spot, staring at the place where she had finally disappeared. My brain and body went numb, but whether that was from the pain of losing her or the cold, I couldn't tell.

I had no way of knowing how long I stood there; all I knew was that I was rooted to that spot, looking hopelessly into the distance, as if I could bring her back to me by waiting there. The rain was slowly letting up, but I stayed in my spot. I thought I heard someone yelling my name, but then figured it was probably my imagination. I was simply wishing that it was Izzy, that she was calling for me, coming back to talk to me.

Of course I had gone and screwed this up. I had messed up everything, and now nothing could ever be the same. I had lost my best friend and the girl that I might have loved, all in one short fight.

"Albus?"

The voice came again, and I could make out a tiny form through the haze. I stayed resolutely in my place, turning back to the direction in which Izzy had ran off.

"Albus!" the voice called again. When I glanced back, I could now see that it was a girl's figure. My heartbeat increased. Was this it? Was she coming back so I could set things right? Then I saw the short brown hair bobbing as she ran towards me, and I faced back away from the girl.

"Albus, I know you can hear me!" she shouted, but I ignored her.

A moment later, Celeste was standing in front of me, gazing up to meet my eyes.

"Al, what's wrong?" When she was met with silence, she continued on more sensitively. "You've been gone for two hours, and Izzy came into the common room a little while ago, soaked and crying. She wouldn't talk to anyone, she just ran up to her dorm." She grabbed my hand, leading me towards the castle. I stared blankly ahead. What was the point? I had lost my entire life as I knew it, and there was no way to fix anything.

"You must be freezing, Al," she said sympathetically as we reached the doors. We entered the castle, and she met me with a serious gaze. "Did you get into an argument?"

I sighed quietly. "Kind of," I muttered.

She nodded her head. We continued in silence as she led me through the corridors. My mind was still blank, and all I saw was her face. Izzy's sad, frightened expression as she backed away from me as if I were some disgusting creature.

'_No. No. No no no.' _

I could still hear her voice as it echoed around in my head.

"Al?"

I looked at Celeste, who was still pulling me along by my limp hand.

Seeing that I was once again coherent, she continued gently. "Did you try to tell her?"

"Huh?"

She blushed. "Jamie told me…about you and Izzy."

I stiffened. "There is no 'me and Izzy' anymore. There never was."

She sighed, then stood in front of me, causing me to stop abruptly.

"Al, listen. I'm not sure what went down today, but it obviously wasn't very good." I snorted irritably, but she ignored me. "You probably just shocked her. She might not realize she likes you like that, and she was just scared when you said something. She's probably scared of losing you, Albus. She cares so much for you. Just…give her some time, okay?"

I bit my lip and stared at her. I sighed, pulled my mouth into a wry smile, and nodded. "Okay."

She smiled at me and said, "Good. Well then, blast-ended skrewt."

I hadn't realized that we had arrived at the portrait, but Celeste pulled me through after her.

Rose saw me and yelped. I didn't even care that she was sitting too close to Malfoy than I usually would have been comfortable with. Honestly, I didn't care about anything at the moment. However, Rose pulled herself together and trotted over to me.

"Albus, where were you? We were all so worried," she cooed, grasping my arms.

I muttered an incoherent response and pulled away from her. As I started towards the staircase, I saw James crossing the room. Changing my path, I made my way to my brother and stopped in front of him. He looked at me in confusion before he addressed me.

"You're back…and you're soaked."

I blinked and nodded slightly before pulling my arm back and punching him in the face as hard as I could. Rose and Celeste gasped as James stumbled back a few steps, holding his nose. He started to open his mouth, but I spoke first.

"Stay out of my life from now on. You've never done anything but ruined it."

With that, I turned back to the staircase, leaving my brother as he stood in pain and shock.

Rose ran up to me again, but I shrugged her off. "I'm tired," I said flatly. "See you in the morning." My cousin nodded faintly and let me go. I climbed up to my dorm, my feet feeling like lead, and when I fell down on my bed, I stared at the canopy above me.

Even if I had been tired, I wouldn't have slept one bit that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well.<strong>

**Honestly, I felt pretty good about this chapter. It was sad-ish, but not awful. But it's not what I think, it is what you believe, my dear readers, that counts. **

**I feel REALLY bad about taking soooo long to update! I've had so much going on lately! Also...and I know you'll hate me for this...I'm going to St. Louis in 2 days, and then the VERY NEXT DAY, I'm going to New York for my Grandma's birthday, and THEN, it's the PREMIERE OF HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS, PART TWOOOOOOOO! Whoooo! (Anyone else going to the midnight premiere?) So basically, what this means is that I won't be updating...sorry?**

**So…ONLY TWO REVIEWS! What happened, guys? Thanks soooo much to chocolate fish and AliS256 (who has been regularly reviewing most every chapter!) for being those two reviewers!**

**I've come to a conclusion about the sequel: it will not, in fact, be a sequel. It will be a trilogy. Chocolate fish suggested to have seventh year flashbacks (good idea!), but with the plot I have in my head for seventh year, I don't think that'll work…so a trilogy it is!**

**By the way, sorry if you find any horrid spelling or grammar mistakes…I'm usually really good about those things, but I'm typing on possibly the world's smallest computer (like, 9 inches wide) so it's a little bit more difficult…**

**So…review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Most of this is JK Rowling's. Don't sue me.**

* * *

><p><em>The emotion it was electric<br>__And the stars, they all aligned  
>I knew I had to make my decision<br>But I never made the time  
>No, I never made the time<br>In the dark, for a while now  
>I can't stay, so far<br>I can't stay much longer  
>Riding my decision home<br>_-I Can't Stay _by _The Killers

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I didn't sleep that night.

How could I? Albus had just told me that _I _was the one James was talking about. _I _was the one he _fancied_.

But that couldn't be right. He was confused, worried, upset. That's all. He had been so stressed out lately that he went a little bit mad…and who could blame him?

The tears were still flowing from my eyes, but I couldn't figure out exactly why I was crying. I didn't usually cry, especially over things like this.

Allison, Rose, and Melissa had fallen asleep a few hours ago, so I tried to stifle my sobs. If I woke one of them up, they would want to talk, and talking was the last thing I needed right now. I would sort everything out by myself like I usually did.

I wasn't ready for anything like this. For one thing, I didn't trust people anymore; whenever I told anyone any kind of secret, they assumed it was theirs to expose. In third year, I had a _huge_ crush on Cormack MacMillan, a Ravenclaw. I confided in Rose and Ally Creevey with this, and it spread like wildfire. By the next morning, every student at Hogwarts knew. Or, more recently, I had trusted Finn. That was a disaster, and I wouldn't let it happen again.

Anyways, I didn't feel that way about Al, and he didn't think that way about me. So even if I did trust people more, it wouldn't matter.

"Izzy?"

Oh crap. I had been taking in loud breaths to calm myself without realizing, and I must have woken someone. I could pretend to be asleep. That way, whoever it was would leave me alone.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

Stay calm. Be silent. Ignore her.

The girl walked over and sat on my bed. Shit! What was I supposed to do now?

I faked it. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes landed on the figure at the end of my bed: Rose.

"Huh?" I sat up groggily. "What time is it?"

She sighed. "Like, one in the morning. Izzy, I heard you crying," she told me.

"Really?" I said. "Must've been a bad dream." I started to lay back down. "Well, I'm awfully tired…"

"Izzy, I know you better. You wouldn't wake up just because I sat on your bed. You're a really deep sleeper." Of course she was right. She had me cornered now.

"You're right," I sighed. "It doesn't matter, though, so go back to sleep, okay? I really am tired."

"It does matter. You were upset, and I'm here to help." She offered me a wry smile, but I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told her impatiently.

"Sometimes it helps just to get it out-"

"No, Rose," I said through clenched teeth. "I _said _that I don't want to talk about it." My words were slow and deliberate, dripping with malice.

She looked at me. "Is this about Al? Because you both looked really upset and you didn't talk to him for the rest of the day."

"Rose, just drop it and go to bed."

"Please, Izzy…"

"_Rose," _I hissed petulantly, "_go away."_

"I just want to listen," she pleaded quietly.

"That's hard to do if I don't want to talk," I snapped and turned away to put my head on my pillow.

She remained on my bed for a few minutes, then I heard her sigh. The floor creaked as she stood up and walked over to her own bed.

"I'll listen," came her small voice, "whenever you want to talk."

I ignored her as my thoughts drifted back to Al.

* * *

><p>A week went by, and Albus and I didn't talk to each other. He still sat across from me at meals, but I mostly talked to Rose. Sometimes, I would feel his eyes on me as I listened to his cousin's newest set of problems. After a bit, he would look away and start a polite conversation with Scorpius.<p>

My life seemed empty without Albus, but I was too angry and confused to speak with him about it. I often had to pair up with a Hufflepuff during potions because Rose wanted to be with Scorpius now.

I didn't talk much to anyone at all. There wasn't much to say now, but I silently cursed myself at times for being so introverted. Every once in a while, Trent would come over and try to cheer me up, even if he didn't know what was wrong. I was grateful for such a wonderful little brother, but he couldn't do anything for me.

Finally, I started visiting the library more often. I tried to do as much homework as I could, but I soon ran out of assignments without Al to distract me. I slowly began to make my way through the immense selection of the library, simply pulling out a book at random. I sat in the library for hours every day: after classes ended, during free periods, just any time it was possible that I could run into him. I wasn't ready to face him, and I wasn't sure that I ever would be.

Some days, Rose would stop by and try to start up a discussion with me. She often left in a distressed state, confused by my refusals to hold a conversation.

Al still stole peeks at me while I ate, and I began bringing books from the library to read during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Rose sometimes tried to pull me out of my reading to gossip.

Another week passed, and our finals grew closer. I stayed in the library even longer to study, and most nights ended with the librarian irritably yet politely kicking me out.

Rose stopped trying to talk to me.

My life became studying, eating, and sleeping. The days were long and dreary, and more often than not, I silently cried myself to sleep at night.

For the first time ever, I wanted summer to come faster. I wanted to get away from Hogwarts and all of my problems. I wanted, _needed _to get away from Albus.

May came upon us quietly and without warning. The grey, rainy days started to disappear and were replaced with a spring time coolness and pleasant breezes.

These days reminded me painfully of the times that Al and I would walk around the lake during our breaks, pushing and teasing each other. I forced these thoughts from my head, refusing to let myself reflect on such things. I would then put my nose back into a book, which I now carried everywhere.

My books gave me a renewing vacation from reality. I let myself be pulled into the stories, escaping from the monotonous routine of my life. There were imaginary places, incredible adventures, amorous romances, all waiting to take me out of the nightmare I was living in, ready to swallow me into the whimsical fantasies that I could only dream would be true.

With a month left of school, Rose finally brought me out of my stupor.

I was walking to the Fat Lady, my feet slowly dragging up the staircases. I kept my face buried in my latest book as I walked and my hair fell in a wavy curtain around me. I arrived at the portrait and was about to give the password, when a smooth hand wrapped firmly around my forearm. Puzzled, I looked up.

"Izzy," Rose said gently. "We need to talk."

**Al's POV:**

Izzy was worrying me. I hardly ever saw her, and when I did, it was on one of my rare excursions to the library or at meals. She had started taking a book wherever she went, which wasn't entirely unusual for Izzy, but I guessed that it was only to keep anyone from bothering her; unfortunately, it was rather effective.

I hated myself for doing this to her. _I _had caused this. If only I had made up some girl to tell her about, then she wouldn't hate me like she did now. Izzy was the only girl that had ever made me feel this way, and I had just lost her forever. It didn't matter how much she was hurting inside now, because I felt twice that and more.

Not even Quidditch, my usual escape from life, could help me feel better. I went through all of my practices and games without emotion, no longer receiving the thrill of soaring through the air that I normally got.

I tried to take Celeste's advice and give her time, but the wait was killing me. I just wanted to grab her and hold her, to explain why I said those things, to get her to talk to me again. If I did any of that, though, she would be even more upset. I waited patiently.

"Albus? _Albus!"_

Rose was yelling at me again. I nodded at her to show I was paying attention.

"Okay," she huffed. "Let's try this again."

She was trying to help me study for my potions finals, but I was proving difficult to keep focused. My mind was constantly straying back to Izzy. Her laugh bounced around in my head, and I felt her leaning against my shoulder. I could suddenly smell the faint scent of her hair: a light, refreshing smell that I hadn't ever been able to place…

"_Albus!"_

I jumped.

"Oh, sorry Rose…"

"Al, I'm tired of this. Let's go, Scorp." She grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him towards the portrait hole. He turned around to give me one fleeting sympathetic glance before they were gone. I dropped my books and put my head in my hands. I was never going to pass my final now. If only I still had Izzy. She had always been able to make me understand, and she had much more patience than Rose.

I collected my books and started up to the dormitory. Wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the girl coming down the stairs.

"Oh!"

I looked at the person I had run into, and my heart soared.

"Izzy," I gasped.

"I need to go," she mumbled. She picked up her book that she'd dropped and tried to get around me.

I stopped her. "Please, I need to talk to you."

She glanced up at me and sighed. "Not now."

"Izzy…" I said, but she was already pushing her way past me.

"Izzy, come back..."

I didn't talk to her again after the incident in the common room. She practically lived in the library now, so I only saw her in class and in the Great Hall. Both places, she was either reading or studying, so I never had a chance to say anything to her.

We hadn't talked for a month now, and this silence was torture. I understood that she was upset, but I didn't get why she wasn't talking to me. Not once did she give me a chance to apologize.

One evening after exams were over, Rose caught me in the common room.

"Albus, will you _please _tell me what happened with you and Izzy?"

I looked at my cousin and decided to give in. Maybe it would help to tell someone. Painfully, I told her about the fight, me telling Izzy how I really felt, and her running from me in distress.

Rose looked at me in silence for a while, then spoke. "Albus, you scared her."

I turned my head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"You have to look at her life and all that she's gone through," she began patiently. "She lost her sister, she lost Finn, and she's afraid of losing you, too." Seeing my perplexed expression, she expanded on her thoughts. "If being together like you want to be doesn't work out, then she'll lose you forever. I'm sure she thinks that she can't trust guys, either, after Finn. And she has good reason not to."

"But I'm her best friend!" I protested. "She knows she can trust me!"

Rose heaved a pitied sigh. "Yes, I know that, but think about it. She's lost so much, and no one but you has ever really given her a reason to trust people. It's got to be tough for her, Al."

"So what am _I _supposed to do about that?"

"I know you'll hate me for saying this, but give her space. Let her think things through before she tries to talk to you again. Even if it takes another year, you have to leave her to herself."

"A year?" I asked pathetically.

"Maybe." Rose cocked her head and studied me. "But…I could always try to talk to her _for _you…"

My eyes widened. "Would you?"

She nodded. "I'd be happy. Ooh, I could probably do it tonight, actually…she gets back from the library around midnight…that gives me two hours of waiting…"

I listened in silence as Rose planned. Maybe, just maybe, things would go back to normal now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, guys! Like I said, I've been out of town a lot lately. <strong>

**To my lovely reviewers...  
>Bri P. : Thanks so much! I did love St. Louis! It's really a lot of fun. I'm so glad you like this story!<br>AliS256: Thanks for your review. Short and sweet. I felt really bad for Al, too. I hated doing that to him...**

**Umm...so, I've noticed that I'm not getting quite as many reviews anymore, even on the chapters that I feel pretty good about...am I doing something wrong?**

**OH! Has anyone else seen the final Harry Potter movie yet? I went to the midnight premier as Luna and, personally, I LOVED it! I think that was the best one so far, for sure.**

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Hate mail? Click on that little review button and send me your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

_But if I should break, if I should fall away  
>What am I to do?<br>I need someone to take a little of the weight  
>Or I'll fall through<br>You're just the one that I've been waiting for  
>I'll give you all that I have to give and more<br>But don't let me _

_-Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka_

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I stood stiffly and silently while Rose held me in place.

"Izzy, you're killing the poor boy," she said. I remained silent. "He wouldn't talk to anyone about it until just a couple of hours ago when I pulled it out of him. He's really beating himself up over this. You wouldn't believe how upset he's gotten; he hates that you're acting like this, and he's blaming himself."

"It is his fault, Rose," I pointed out.

"Yes, it mostly is, but you could help by talking to him. If you don't, you really _will_ lose him forever."

Here it was. She had pinpointed the exact thing that scared me so badly: I was losing touch with Albus. "If we _do _talk about it, I'll lose him because I don't think I feel that way about him; if I never say anything to him again, I'm going to lose him there, too. I can't win either way."

She released my arm now. "That may be true, but you'll have a better chance of keeping him if you try to work things out…" she pondered for a moment, then resumed. "Are you really sure that you don't like him as more than a friend?"

I had gotten this question so many times, so I tried to tell her that the notion was positively ridiculous, but the words stuck in my throat. When I did speak, it felt like someone else was controlling me. "I don't know anymore."

Rose nodded then said, "Sleep on it. You don't have to speak with him tomorrow, necessarily, but do it when you're ready. He needs you, Izzy."

Those words shook me from my trance that had trapped me for the past month. I knew, right then, how much _I _needed_ Albus_.

And I was the only one who could fix this.

When Rose and I got up to our dorm, we both stayed silent. I was still deep in thought when I dropped down on my bed, trying to figure out what I could ever say to him. How could I ever fix this? I had hurt us both by running away that day, and I might have even broken his heart. I stayed up most of the night, going over speeches in my head. I finally fell into a restless sleep, my head filled with troubled thoughts.

* * *

><p>I became less focused in my classes. Even with exams looming nearer, I stopped paying attention and let my mind wander. Almost always, I ended up thinking about Albus: what I could say to him, when I could get to him, how I could ever make this up to him. I even caught myself staring at him once, and I only jerked my head forwards when his eyes met mine. His wonderful, emerald eyes. I hadn't actually ever looked at Al in that way, but when I thought about it, he was pretty good looking. His vibrant green eyes sparkled under his tousled black hair, which was messy in a cute, sort of attractive way. He wasn't too terribly tall, about 5 foot 10 inches, but he had a strong build from Quidditch. His muscles were neatly toned, but not too prominent to the point where it was just weird. His face was pleasant and he already had very light wrinkles starting to appear from smiling so often. In short, he looked like a healthier copy of his father in the photographs that I'd seen.<p>

I suddenly realized what I was thinking: I found Albus Severus Potter slightly attractive. Could Rose have been right? I trusted this boy more than anyone. He'd been my closest friend since we were eleven and he knew me better than my own family. I had just recently realized how much I needed him, and now I was sitting in class thinking that he was _attractive. _I started to believe Rose's accusation.

In reality, he would be the best guy for me to be with. He was the best friend I'd ever had in my life. He knew everything almost everything about me. Most of all, he'd always loved me. Not necessarily romantically, but it was a friendly, almost brotherly kind of love. But now…he _did _like me romantically…

Even if I did like him, I wasn't sure that I could do this…yes, I trusted him, but I trusted him with secrets and things like that. How could I trust that he wouldn't hurt me? I knew he wouldn't do anything to me on purpose, but it still frightened me.

"We're waiting, Miss McCallum."

I jolted in my seat. Professor McIlroy was watching me darkly, rapping his fingers against his desk impatiently.

Realizing that he had called on me, I looked down at my open Potions textbook for an answer. Unfortunately, there was nothing that helped me.

"Um…right…well…"

"If you could hurry up with an answer, Isabelle," the man said irritably.

"Of course…I believe it's-"

A whisper came from the next table over.

"Essence of murtlap."

I glanced swiftly to look at Albus, but he was staring resolutely forward.

"Erm…it's essence of murtlap, isn't it?" I said warily.

McIlroy looked faintly crestfallen, but nodded anyways. I gave him an innocent smile before slipping back into my own thoughts.

The next day, I finally pulled myself from the library (or, rather, Rose and Lily did) and found a quiet spot next to the lake. I pulled out my book, sat down against a thick oak tree, and started reading. My spot was well hidden from most points of view, so I was slightly surprised when I heard footsteps crunching the leaves behind me. I closed my book to see who had found me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I suppressed my strange and sudden urge to laugh, then forced myself to speak with a calm and level voice.

"No, come sit." Al looked startled. "We need to talk, Albus."

Cautiously, he plodded over and sat down quietly next to me. We stayed there in silence for a few moments while I relished the feeling of being close to him.

"I didn't mean what I said."

"I shouldn't have run off."

We spoke at the same time and looked abruptly at each other. We sat in awkwardness, each waiting for the other to speak. Unfortunately, my giggles got the best of me.

Al looked at me in panic. "What? Did I do something wrong?" The frightened expression only encouraged my uncontrollable laughing, and he stood up. "I'm sorry, I should go. I guess you-"

I grabbed his arm and yanked him back down beside me. Calming myself, I said, "I'm sorry, Al. I'm not laughing at you… Just our situation, I guess." Another embarrassed silence hung between us before I spoke up again. "So…you didn't mean it?" I was slightly disappointed now that I realized that I might have feelings for him.

Al sensed the distress in my voice and became confused. "Well, I don't really know…I s'pose you might have been right about me being worried and whatnot, but I honestly can't tell you what I'm feeling because I'm awfully confused about it myself, though you were probably onto something when you said that I was-"

"Albus."

"only upset and that I didn't want to lose you again a-"

"Albus."

He remembered that I was still there and stopped. His face turned bright red and he mumbled at the ground. "Sorry."

This all made me even more distraught. "Albus, what's happened to us? We used to be so close. We talked and laughed and poked fun at each other, but recently - I mean, even before this whole mess - nothing's been the same."

"Would you like me to make fun of you, because I'm sure I could find something wrong with you right now." His usual quirky smile was finding its way back onto his handsome face, and I giggled again.

"Sorry, Al, but now's not the time. We'll take care of that later." We were suddenly slipping back into our comforting familiarity, which was strange after the last weeks of silence. I took advantage of this. "Right now, we really need to talk seriously. I promise that this is the only time I'll ever make you act your age." I smiled coyly at him.

"I know we do…but I'll hold you to your promise, Izzy." I chuckled. "Now…"

"Well, I think I understood what you were trying to get across earlier, when you started rambling. I…well, just answer this for me, okay? Did you mean what you said that day?" I asked my question softly.

"I think so, Izzy," he responded quietly yet confidently.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, we can put that behind us. I'll get over it…"

The last part stung me; I had only discovered my slight feelings for him. If we did try to make this work, would he just "get over it" and move onto someone else? "Well, okay…but it's just that…" Albus was now looking at me in minor disbelief, but he said nothing. "Well…I, with your lovely cousin's help, realized that I might have started developing those same feelings for you…but I'm not entirely sure either." I paused to gauge his reaction. His face was blank. "I'd give into those feelings, but…I don't think I can yet…"

He pressed his lips together. "Is it about Finn?"

I stared at him sadly. "A little bit…" He appeared to be hurt by my words. "Oh, Al, no. I know you're better than him and you'd never do anything to hurt me on purpose, but what if you do something on accident? You wouldn't do or say anything to harm me, but…what if something went wrong?"

"Izzy," he grabbed my hands, "no matter who you're with, you'll always have problems. You'll always end up being hurt in some way by whoever it is. You can't let those things stop you; you've got to talk to people when they hurt you. It wouldn't only be with me that you could get harmed. Anyone can do that to you."

I soaked in his words. "You're right. You're right, but what if something _does _happen? What if we try to talk it out, but it doesn't work? Then…I'll have lost you forever." For the first time ever, I voiced my thoughts. I'd never realized that it would feel this good to get everything out.

"I worry about that, too. I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you. I wouldn't be able to go on if I lost you, but if we really do want to be together…then that's a chance we'll have to take," he told me gently as he looked into my eyes.

"I don't know if I can take any chances." It was true. Taking those kinds of risks could cause things to end up badly. "I've lost too much." Tears started to come with my words. "Shit," I mumbled, angry at myself for looking so weak.

Albus laughed quietly. "Izzy, first off, you need to understand this: it's okay for you to cry. You don't need to pretend that you're strong enough to keep all of this in. No one should ever have to lose someone so close to them, almost be killed themselves, very nearly lose their best friend, and stay as strong as you've been." He smiled. "You're so very tough, but not that tough."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I felt a tear roll slowly down my cheek, but Albus affectionately brushed it off. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, and I let myself lean into him as he continued. "Secondly, your whole life will be filled with decisions and possibilities like this. You'll never be able to escape that, so you'll just have to learn how to deal with these things."

I nodded, my head still pressed against his torso. "I know. I guess I've always known that. I just never wanted to have to face it."

He ran his fingers gently through my hair. "It's not easy. I can't know everything that you're feeling right now, but I know this much." He pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at him. "You're scared. You're afraid of losing something else in your life. You don't know if you can learn to trust again. You have completely good reasons for all of those things, but they can always be overcome if you'll simply ask for help."

I became angry now. Was he trying to get me to go see some nut job about my problems? To make me talk to some stranger, try to make them feel bad for me and tell me what I already know? "I'm not crazy or unstable," I told him impatiently. "I _won't _go to see some therapist about any of this. I refuse to put out all of my personal life to some nutter!"

He shook his head. "I know. That's not what I'm suggesting, but I think you need to talk to someone. Talk about it with Trent, Rose, Lily, your parents, even me. We're all ready and willing to listen."

I considered all of this. Everything was so overwhelming right now, and I wasn't entirely sure what to think. I knew that Albus was right about most of what he said, though.

"Al, this is the most sense you've ever made in one day," I teased.

He shook his head and wiped at his forehead. "Isabelle, I'm going to tell you that it was not easy at all. Took far too much thinking for me to say anything else meaningful for the rest of the week." The cheerful glimmer was back in his emerald green eyes, and happiness bubbled up inside of me.

"I guess we could try this," I said, and Al looked positively radiant. He was practically glowing with excitement, but I spoke again before he did anything rash. "You have to promise me two things, though."

The smile never left his face. "Anything."

"If we don't work out, which I sincerely hope we _do_, promise me that we'll still stay close. I need my best friend."

Without missing a beat, he responded enthusiastically. "Of course. And I'll need my best friend, too."

I grinned, then continued. "The other thing is…I want to take this slowly, okay? It's my first real relationship and I don't want it to be ruined because we were too eager." I also didn't want things to move too quickly and end up getting hurt worse because we got in so deep, but I could tell that I didn't even need to say this for Al to understand.

"I know, Izzy. We'll take this at our own pace so we don't get too caught up in everything," he said reassuringly. I nodded gratefully, and he stood up. Offering his hand to me, he said with much grandeur, "This way, milady."

I took his arm. "Why thank you, my kind sir."

"Shall we be off to the Tower of Gryffindor, then?"

"If you please."

"Well, then, let us make our way up. It's been increasingly difficult to understand the Potions material without someone like yourself to aid me. I'm afraid Lady Rose tried to assist me, which was very kind indeed, but she got upset and left in a huff yesterday. As you can imagine, that was rather unfortunate for myself…"

I sighed. "Yes, Albus. I'll help you study for your Potions exams."

"Man, Izzy. You're the best," he declared, pulling me into a one armed hug and pecking me on the cheek.

"Oh, Merlin. Al, if this is the only reason you convinced me to go out with you…"

"No," he said. "I just have an extremely intelligent girlfriend."

I patted his arm. "You'd never make it without me."

"Would, too…" he muttered defensively.

I laughed. "No you wouldn't, Al."

He crossed his arms, and we continued to the school in companionable silence. Everything was right now; I had Albus back and we still had all that we did before, but now, we had just that much more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They got together, so here's to all of the readers who kept asking for romance. I've kind of been in a slump lately, but when I got into Pottermore early (yay!), I decided to celebrate by updating. <strong>

**I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. Please forgive me? **

**This was a really difficult chapter, and if you don't ever review ever again (which I sincerely hope is not the case), you should definitely tell me how this one was.**


	21. Chapter 21

_The sun telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again_

_And kiss; here's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._

_-_Don't You _by _Darren Criss

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

"Al, it's not that complicated!" I was trying to tutor Albus in Potions, and with only a day to get everything in at once, things weren't looking very good for him.

"For you, it's not. You're so damn smart, Izzy!"

"You won't understand anything if you don't try," I said sternly. "Now, let's start again."

He groaned. "Can't we take a break? Even I can tell that this is a lost cause."

I shook my head. "You need to pass this if you still want to be an Auror."

"Izzy, you're forgetting my connections," he told me. "My family has practically taken over the Ministry. It shouldn't be too hard to get a job." I looked unsure, so he persisted. "Besides, my dad barely made it through his Potions class, and he's head of the Auror department!"

"Right, when you defeat the most powerful dark wizard of our time, then I'm sure they'll be thrilled to give you whatever job you want," I said scornfully. "For now, let's focus on passing your classes with at least an Acceptable." Al stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh yes. Very mature, Albus."

"Indeed."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "Okay, so in chapter 13, it's talking about the uses of-"

"Izz_-yyy!"_ Al whined and I let out a deep breath.

"_What, _Al?"

He recoiled at my nasty tone. "Touchy, touchy." I gave him a frustrated glance. "Oh, come on. Just a short break. It'll help me focus! How about a walk around the lake?"

Before I could respond, he was on his feet and pulling me along to the portrait hole.

"Al, I'm just going to tell you in advance: you will fail this exam," I said bluntly.

"Oh, come on love, you don't mean that." Al had a spring in his step as we made our way outside, hand in hand.

"Actually, I kind of do. You have the attention span of a flea, my dear, and you are far too stubborn to listen to me. You're proving to yourself to be a horrid student."

He stopped in his tracks, falling to the ground. "Oh, Isabelle," he cried dramatically, "how your words sting me!"

A couple of first years passed by, eyeing us curiously.

"Oh, don't mind him." I grabbed Al's arm to pull him up. "He's just a tad bit erratic, but he'll be fine." The two kids stayed silent, so I continued down the corridor with Al dragging behind me.

It was a calm day. A soft breeze was blowing and the sun shone brightly. We strolled along in amiable silence, merely enjoying each other's company.

"So, you do still want to be an Auror, don't you?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

Al seemed deep in thought. "Well…I think so. I've considered a Quidditch career, but I'm not sure about that…what about you?"

When we were younger, we'd made plans to become Aurors together after graduating. I'd thought about this quite a bit recently. "I'm not sure. I've thought about coming back to teach here, but I think I might try for an Auror position."

Al looked at me, cocking his head to the side. "You would make a great professor. The students would love you," he told me.

"Thanks…" I said. "I really think I'd just like to be back at Hogwarts…but it'd be different, you know?" I tried to compile my thoughts. "It's not necessarily the classes that I've loved so much…it's the memories we've made here. I think that's what I love so much about this place."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's definitely not the classes."

I snorted and shook my head. "You're ridiculous, Albus Potter."

He gave me his winning smile. "That's why you love me."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and whispered "I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV:<strong>

I sighed contentedly. For once, things were going my way. I had Izzy again, but not just as a friend anymore. It wasn't that much different, because we were trying not to rush into things, but it was simply the fact that she was my girlfriend.

Merlin, that felt good to say.

_Isabelle McCallum is my girlfriend._

_I, Albus Severus Potter, am Isabelle Liliana McCallum's boyfriend._

I often found myself repeating this in my head, and I even said it out loud to myself a couple of times. It sounded so right. It all felt so very good; purely the fact that she was mine and I was hers made me feel so much better.

Now, we were sitting outside beneath the shade of an sturdy oak tree. It was in a secluded area by the lake, the same tree that we had mended our shattered friendship under.

In this moment, all was well. I was propped up on my elbows, the sun finding its way through the grey clouds to warm me. Most of all, Izzy was laying beside me with her head resting on my chest. This felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy's POV:<strong>

I frivolously forced Albus to study for the rest of the day, but he was having a difficult time concentrating. Finally, a bit after nine o'clock, I told him that he could stop.

"Thank goodness! I don't know why I listened to you when you told me I had to study," he grumbled. "It's not as if you're my mother or anything…"

"Yes, but I'm the girlfriend and I'm always right," I joked.

"Yes, dear," Al replied in a dull tone.

I laughed and curled up against him on the couch, letting him drape an arm around me.

"Well," he began brightly, "at least we aren't having N.E.W.T.'s or O.W.L.'s this year. If we were, I might actually care."

I rolled my eyes but didn't respond. The fire crackled in front of us, a few groups of students still sat about and chatted, but the common room was mostly peaceful. I closed my eyes, letting myself drift into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in months.

"That was positively dreadful," Al mumbled as we walked out of the potions classroom, having just finished our exam.

I shook my head impatiently. "If you'd only bothered to review your notes sometime other than the night before the test…"

He stuck his bottom lip out and huffed. "I couldn't study, Izzy," he whined. "I was heartbroken!"

I smiled at his theatrical manner, glad that we had at last fallen back into our old, relaxed friendliness. "And I wasn't? That's all I did, was study."

"Yeah, but that's only because you're so freaking smart, Izzy!" he yelled. I cast him a cheeky grin and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not anything I can control," I teased.

"Whatever. Let's talk about something else." We carried on down the corridor, discussing insignificant matters.

Just then, I heard a cheery voice call my name. I turned around to see none other than Finn.

"Izzy, Albus, wait up!" he called.

Al glanced down at me, fury burning in his emerald eyes.

"It's fine," I whispered.

"Hey," Finn panted, having finally caught up with us. "So, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Izzy?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Erm…well, you're talking to me now, so…" I said awkwardly.

He laughed a charming little laugh and flipped his hair to the side. "You know what I meant! I was wanting to talk to you _privately_." Finn flashed me a toothy smile.

Al cut in. "Whatever it is you want to say to her, you can say it right now." His tone was menacing and intimidating.

Finn winced. "Well…okay. I was just wanting to know if you wanted to take me up on that offer from earlier? I mean, to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I stared at him, stunned. Albus slipped his arm around my waist protectively. "Sorry, Reeds. We're together."

Finn looked positively terrified now. "Oh! Right, er…sorry! I…erm…didn't know. I'll be going then…" With that, Finn turned and ran down the hall.

"Maybe…maybe we should tell more people about us. That way we can avoid things like that…" I said.

Al was still tense. "Right. Good idea, love." With that, he leaned down slightly and gave me a peck on the cheek. "If that slimy little git ever bothers you again though-"

I laughed. "I know, Al. I'll come straight to you so that you can hex him into oblivion." I grabbed his hand. "I know," I whispered.

"Well, just one more week."

"Yeah," I said. "Next year's our last year…Oh my goodness!" I yelped.

"What?"

"Next year is the last year I'll be here with Trent!"

Al chuckled. "He'll be fine. You went six years without a sister here to help you, and you've turned out wonderfully."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, let's make next year last. It'll be our greatest year of Hogwarts."

"Yes," he smiled, squeezing my hand. "Yes it will."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of Explicitly Friends. You likey?<strong>

**I'm so sorryyyy! I've been HORRIBLE at updating. BUT. I have excuses. Vacation, computer problems, and school. Ooooh school. The Fanfic's author's greatest enemy. **

**Anyways, my final responses to reviewers:**

**Saba A: I thought I had described Izzy. I didn't just say "Izzy looks like blah blah blah," but I kinda slipped descriptions in here and there. In case you missed them, she has blue-green eyes, wavy blonde hair, and is kind of short. And about Al's personality, I'm sorry you didn't like how I wrote him. The youngest child just tends to be the more exuberant one, and the older tends to be a rule follower. Not always, but, ya know…**

**AliS256: Thanks! You were so encouraging the whole time I was writing! You're the BEST.**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel, guys! It doesn't have a title yet, though, so…yeah. Just watch for it! Thanks to ALL of the readers who continued till the end. You guys are all so amazing and inspirational to me! Hope you enjoyed. Final thoughts? Just one last time to review this!**


End file.
